Reversible
by Gabbap
Summary: Él la odiaba: demasiado tímida…demasiado torpe. Ella lo odiaba: excesivamente arrogante y más que engreído. ¿Entonces cómo me enamoré?
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente :). Espero que todos anden bien, he llegado aquí con una nueva historia que he pensado subir desde hace uno meses, por fin he logrado llegar a mas de la mitad y pronto estará terminado. Es algo nuevo y sumamente raro. Espero que les guste :)

**Aclaro:**  
Ryoga es mujer.  
Esta historia tiene algo de lemon mas adelante.  
Y repito, es lo mas raro que he escrito en mi vida.

**Resumen**

Sakuno Ryuzaki y Ryoma Echizen son compañeros que estudian en el mismo curso. A pesar de que la mayoría de las personas aseguran que ambos se tratan muy bien juntos, ambos compañeros saben que no. La castaña y el ambarino no están acorde el uno al otro, al punto de profesarse odio. Pero todo cambiará con el progreso del tiempo, en situaciones incómodas y extrañas, ambos sabrán que del odio al amor hay un solo paso.

**Capítulo 1**

_**Te odio**_

Era un día normal y tranquilo en la Seishun Gakuen, como absolutamente todos los días del año escolar. Todo avanzaba acorde a la cotidianidad del progreso de los trimestres; justo en aquel día sólo les tocaban estudiar dos materias en el turno de la tarde y las clases terminaban a las 6pm, lo cual era desfavorable para los estudiantes; según la asociación de padres y representantes, los cuales se quejaban porque sus niños de 17 años llegaban a la casa en altas horas de la noche.

Por supuesto, toda esta jornada de quejas por parte de los representantes era manipulada por sus bien criados hijo, no había que ser un genio para saber la verdadera razón del porque los estudiantes llegaban a la media noche a casa, era demasiado simple y obvio de comprender, que aquellos niños – que para ella no eran tan niños – pasaban el mayor tiempo de sus horas de dormir en noches de fiesta.

Tomoka Osakada era una de ellas, pero era demasiado sincera y confiada para contarles alguna mentira a sus padres, sencillamente avisaba cuando salía y cuando llegaba. Según ella, ya estaba haciendo mucho con cuidar a sus hermanos menores. Entre Tomoka y Echizen planeaban diversas fiestas en diferentes casas de sus mismos compañeros. Aun no podía comprender como su mejor amiga idolatraba a aquel sujeto tan ególatra y malcriado.

Suspiró exhausta mientras sostenía una de sus largas y cobrizas trenzas. Matemáticas era una materia cansona de ver a las cinco de la tarde y mucho más si era una clase repetida, ya que el profesor aun insistía en hacer comprender la materia a aquellos que no entendían. Decidió tomarse una siesta; no por nada era una alumna de protocolo en la clase. Y aunque odiara admitirlo, debía reconocer que junto a ella estaba el hijo de los fundadores y dueños del instituto, Ryoma Echizen.

Observó con desprecio al ambarino que aparentemente le había quitado la idea de la mente y se había acomodado entre sus brazos para echarse a dormir, siempre tan despreocupado y desinteresado con la vida ¡Ella jamás sería como él!, por mas que los compararan y sean ejemplo de los demás; ella se diferenciaba muchísimo de él, a miles de millones de años luz se diferenciaban. Eran como un frío cubo de hielo y la más ardiente lava, y así serían siempre.

Mientras él limitaba su energía y no le daba importancia a las cosas de la vida, ella vivía, sudaba, lloraba y disfrutaba cada aspecto de su vida. Ella era vida, él…nada. O así era como lo veía ella, veían el mundo de manera distinta, reaccionaban diferentes a las situaciones y daban soluciones con disímiles perspectivas. Por eso odiaba que ambos fueran delegados, odiaba reunirse con él una vez a la semana para luego terminar discutiendo y odiaba que al final, todo les saliera perfectamente bien. Odiaba que dijeran que hacían buen equipo cuando en realidad no lo eran, odiaba todo eso… pero sobre todas las cosas lo odiaba a él, con todo su ser. Sabía que ese era un mal sentimiento y que ella no debería profesárselo a nadie pero no lo evitaba, era verlo todos los días y sentir esa molesta sensación en el pecho, un fuego que crecía dentro de ella al encontrárselo. Era como el fatídico calor del verano, como el tener que soportar los regaños de su abuela, como la mala suerte. Justo así, para ella Ryoma Echizén era su mala suerte.

Lo observó con recelo una vez más antes de apoyarse en sus brazos y tratar de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Claro, ella no era igual a él, ella ya sabía y entendía esa clase, ella se merecía un descanso. No se preocuparía por el profesor. Él lo entendería.

Las horas restantes pasaron lentamente en el salón del curso del último año, mientras el profesor explicaba lentamente el método Ruffini y su relación con las matrices. La gran mayoría de la case prestaba atención a cada detalle explicado por el profesor, otros posaban sus ojos en las agujas del gran reloj del salón esperando que este marcara la hora de salida. Y algunos simplemente aprovechaban la hora para dormir.

Para la castaña fue como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, simplemente un descanso de parpados. Todo fue muy confuso desde entonces. Estaba envuelta en una profunda oscuridad.

Parpadeó dos veces antes de reconocer su salón de clases, su nerviosismo aumentó al notar que solo estaba ella, los asientos estaban acomodados, el escritorio despejado; incluso debajo de sus manos ya no estaban los libros y cuadernos de la materia, sólo estaba su bolso y una nota encima de éste.

"_No te quisiste despertar_

_Atte. Tomoka_"

— Ya me las pagará –Pensó mientras planeaba una buena manera de hacer sufrir a su mejor amiga, quizás metiéndose con su lunar saldaría cuentas. De todas maneras estaba molesta con su mejor amiga por no haberla despertado y dejarla en el salón.

Se dispuso a salir de éste mientras recordaba el extraño sueño que había tenido, se trataba de un recuerdo de ella y Echizen de pequeños jugando en la cancha de tenis, en la parte trasera de su casa, corriendo por los alrededores y empujándose el uno al otro, sonriendo entre ellos y cuidándose. Resopló ante tal recuerdo, hacía muchos años que eso había pasado, apenas tenían 7 años en esos tiempos; habían pasado 10 años desde entonces y las cosas ahora eran diferentes y no se lamentaba de nada. Un pequeño recuerdo atravesó su cabeza.

— ¡Sakusaku, déjate el cabello crecer! –Le dijo en esos tiempos un Ryoma Echizen sonrojado y muy distinto al de ahora. Observó sus ahora muy largas trenzas, ahora se quejaba de ellas. Sonrió irónica y luego gruñó, no es que se había dejado crecer el cabello por él, eso era simple coincidencia.

Bajó las escaleras principales y llegó hasta la puerta. En su camino no se encontró con nadie: el servicio de limpieza, profesores, directores, servicio de estabilidad y disciplina, ni el portero. Todo el instituto estaba totalmente solo y cerrado.

Observó el reloj en su muñeca. 8pm. Se sorprendió al ver la hora y de inmediato llamó a su abuela, le agradecía a la tecnología por haber hecho tan útil invento y le agradeció a su abuela por haberle insistido en poseer el móvil.

— ¿Abuela? -

— Sakuno, ¡Niña! ¿Dónde estás metida? –Se escuchó del otro lado una voz muy alarmada.

— En el instituto –Respondió tratando de sonar tranquila.

— ¿Y por qué sigues ahí a estas horas de la noche? –El tono de su abuela subía cada vez más.

— Me he quedado dormida en clase, estoy dentro de Seigaku –Cerró los ojos esperando que realmente le creyera, esperó por unos segundos antes de que ella le respondiera.

— ¿Crees que soy tonta Sakuno Ryuzaki? ¿En dónde estás metida? –Exclamó su abuela con un tono mas grave de voz.

— ¡Abuela es enserio! Tengo las pruebas y algún profesor me debió haber visto -Esperó pacientemente a que su abuela respondiera, un prolongado silencio se hizo en la línea – es enserio, si hubiera ido a alguna parte te hubiera avisado con anticipación –

— Está bien –Su abuela bajó su tono - te creo –

— Entonces… ¿qué hago? -

— ¿Cómo que qué haces? Ve a la casa de tu madrina, haz que te abran y ven para acá –Demandó Sumire subiendo de nuevo el tono de voz.

— Está bien, por algo vivimos a una cuadra de Seigaku –Y trancó finalmente.

Cumpliendo lo que le sugirió su abuela. Debía buscar a los Echizen para poder salir de aquel lugar.

Aun no comprendía como se podía vivir en el mismo lugar en el cual se estudiaba. Pero Seigaku se destacaba por eso mismo. La Seishun Gakuen era una estructura de seis pisos. Donde compartían las horas y clases entre pre-escolar, escuela y bachillerato, como normalmente lo hacían las demás instituciones; y ella había sido parte de la institución desde los primeros años de su vida, debido a la gran relación que tenía la familia Echizen con su abuela. Incluso Rinko y Nanjiro eran sus padrinos, por lo tanto sabia que si los visitaba, seria recibida con los brazos abiertos.

Ella se encontraba en la planta baja, se dirigió hasta el comedor de básica – éste siempre estaba abierto – ya adentro se dirigió a una de las esquinas del fondo del comedor, allí se encontró con una pequeña puerta que pasaba desapercibida por los estudiantes al ser confundida por una puerta que daba entrada a la cocina. Solo los familiares sabían del verdadero camino que daba esa puerta.

Ahora había un problema. Debía llamar a alguien de la familia para poder salir, solo esperaba que el joven de la familia no le atendiera; aceptaba a cualquiera, su hermana, su padre o hasta el mismo Karupin pero a él no.

Cruzó sus brazos frente a la puerta blanca, observó por completo el comedor y comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación. El miedo se caló entre sus huesos y su imaginación comenzó a jugar con ella, las luces del comedor titilaban. Una película de terror se veía en su mente "La muchacha que había quedado encerrada en el instituto, no salió mas nunca del comedor por que…"

El rechine de una puerta colocó sus pelos de punza, se sentía tal como un erizo. Sintió su corazón palpitar fuerte mientras veía como la puerta se abría lentamente, debía ver el lado bueno, por lo menos saldría de aquel lugar mas rápido de lo planeado.

— Ryuzaki –Escuchó su voz tosca y supo que había llegado su mala suerte. Era peor que lo que su imaginación estaba creando.

Se encontró con su mirada curiosa y despreocupada, siempre mirándola por encima del hombro, siempre burlándose de ella en cualquier aspecto de su vida. Tan arrogante y de actitud despreciable en cuanto al género femenino. Era su mala pava, la sensación de miedo en su cuerpo fue sustituida por una de malestar, algo en su pecho comenzó a quemarle y sintió como sus manos sudaban.

— ¿Que haces aquí? –Preguntó mientras sujetaba una de sus dos trenzas. La castaña sintió como el fuego de su pecho quemaba su garganta.

— M-me he quedado dormida y n-no pude salir -¡Demonios! Siempre pasaba lo mismo, tartamudeaba o le costaba dirigir bien el curso de sus palabras.

— Siempre tan torpe Ryuzaki –Sintió como le jalaban el cabello, él comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del comedor tranquilamente.

Eso también odiaba de él, solo conversaba con pocas palabras, sabía que si no soltaba algún monosílabo era un milagro. Siempre la dejaba con las palabras al aire y la mayoría de las veces no comprendía ninguna de sus acciones. Lo observó hasta que se perdió a través de la puerta principal del comedor, ella se quedó allí estática preguntándose que haría, era obvio que Echizen no la ayudaría. De repente la cabeza del ambarino se asomó por la entrada.

— Vamos -

Lo siguió hasta la entrada del instituto y allí lo comprendió todo, ella no sería la única que saldría de la estructura. Seguramente Echizen se dirigiría a alguna que otra fiesta. Se detuvo en seco, si lo descubrían – siempre lo hacían – ella seria su única testigo y estaría metida en serios problemas.

— E-espera –Hablo y él alzo una ceja – no te puedes ir –él alzo aun mas la ceja – me, me meterás en problemas -

Echizen refunfuñó, abrió una pequeña puerta situada en el centro del gran portón de la entrada de la estructura y ambos salieron del instituto.

— No te pasara nada –Dijo con voz ronca mientras cruzaba hacia la otra acera y era seguido por ella – ¿O acaso me acusarás? -

Lo miró a los ojos y sintió su mirada amenazante. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar aún mas, odiaba que su mirada tuviera tanto poder sobre las personas y sobre ella. No había nadie en la calle, ella debía cruzar hacia la derecha y él a la izquierda; sabía que no lo podía detener así que debía irse lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar y hacerse la vista gorda. Pero, comenzó a sentir un extraño escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

— No será m-mi problema –Lo ultimo no se escuchó. Su corazón retumbó al momento en que un estruendoso y seco sonido llego a sus oídos, el ruido siguió repetidas veces. Una…dos…tres veces – s-son -

— ¡Vamos! –Ryoma la sujetó por la mano y se adentraron rápidamente al instituto – ¡Kuso, kuso! -

Ryoma cerró rápidamente la gran puerta y colocó los respectivos candados, los disparos se acercaron aun mas, varios gritos conmocionaron la zona.

— Están al frente –Susurró la castaña con un nudo en la garganta.

Su mano volvió a ser tomada por la de Ryoma y se adentraron hasta la casa de los Echizen. Al atravesar la "puerta secreta" se encontraron con un largo pasillo que abrió camino para entrar por uno de los laterales de la casa. Dieron la vuelta y subieron por la escalera principal de la casa. Ryoma no hablaba, maldecía y rechinaba los dientes. Ella no entendía, ¿Por qué había disparos en una zona colegial? ¿Por qué tan cerca? ¿Su abuela estaría bien? ¿Los chicos de la fiesta como estarían? O peor ¿Serían ellos los causantes? Ryoma la siguió arrastrando por el segundo piso de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación de este, ¿Qué hacia ella allí? ¿Cómo es que todo esto le estaba pasando a ella?

— Quédate aquí –Ryoma salió de inmediato de la habitación, la conmoción había cesado y ella temblaba aterrorizada.

Observó la habitación del joven. Estaba sorprendentemente limpia y ordenada, un olor a masculinidad emanaba de su cama, el cuarto era amplio, contaba con su propio baño, una gran ventana y también un escritorio. Hizo una mueca con la boca, era de esperarse del primogénito de los Echizen, el pilar del tenis, el prodigio de su salón de clases. Podía ser todo aquello al tener a su alcance todo tipo de herramienta, al lado de su casa había una gran cancha de tenis – adicional a todas las del club de tenis de Seigaku - solo para él y sin contar con la ayuda que le daba vivir pegado – literalmente - de su escuela. No le sorprendía el tipo de persona en que se convirtió. Ryoma Echizen pasó de ser un niño amigable, ingenuo y tonto a un joven enviciado con el tenis, arrogante junto a las hormonas sexuales y varoniles a flote.

Se sentó en el sillón del cuarto y esperó ansiosamente que Echizen llegara, debía pensar en que hacer ahora. Revisó su móvil con la intención de avisarle a su abuela su bienestar, pero desgraciadamente éste no tenía señal, lo mejor por esos momentos seria salir, hablar con sus padrinos y quedarse en el cuarto de huéspedes. Sabía que sus padrinos le brindarían hospitalidad y también avisarían a su abuela.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ryoma Echizen estaba hecho un lío, caminaba a zancadas hacia el cuarto principal de la casa, el de sus padres. Apretaba los puños enrabiado ante su impotencia al no haber reaccionado tan rápidamente como quisiera al escuchar los disparos. Sabía que eso lo había tomado desapercibido, pero eso no era excusa para él, para actuar débilmente ante alguien tan perfeccionista como Sakuno Ryuzaki. Sabía que con ella, ningún descuido sería aceptado.

Aunque, al ver la reacción de la chica, sabía que ésta no estaba al tanto de sus momentáneas emociones. Sin embargo, no debía ceder, sabía que una de las metas de su adolescencia era mantenerse en el mismo nivel académico que el de la chica y si era posible superarla; no soportaba que alguien tan débil de voluntad e inocente fuera mejor que él. Su espíritu competitivo jamás lo dejaría vivir con la conciencia despejada. Esa era una de las razones por las que había aceptado ser el delegado de la clase junto a ella. Para convertir esa vida aburrida que llevaba en una más interesante y además ayudarla, sabía que Ryuzaki se hubiera vuelto un desastre si enfrentaba los problemas sola. Ella le debía mucho a él.

No obstante, reconocía que ambos hacían un buen equipo. Ignorando sus múltiples controversias y la mala actitud, sabía que juntos ya habían resuelto bastantes dilemas y asumido responsabilidades en cuanto a su curso y los demás el año. También sabía que su reputación influía bastante en los profesores. A todas cuentas, era el hijo del director. Nanjiro Echizen.

En el camino a la habitación de sus padres encontró a su hermana menor Ryoga, ésta se lanzó a sus brazos asustada.

— Aléjate rubia oxigenada –Murmuró con claras intenciones de molestar.

— Tch, por mi característico cabello dorado es que me reconocen ¡Nii-san! –Habló su hermana comparando el color de sus ojos ambarino con el de su cabello.

— Te reconocen por ser mi hermana menor –Aclaró con orgullo.

— Eso es lo que crees tu –Murmuró arrogante la chica para después suspirar - y yo que venía preocupada por ti -

— Tú preocupas más que yo, ¡Niño! –Exclamó empujándola levemente.

— ¡No me digas niño! Ryoga es un nombre creado para ambos sexos -

Decidió ignorarla y entró a la habitación de sus padres, ambos estaban parados justo detrás de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Preguntó directamente por qué había sucedido eso, y por su bienestar. Los padres solo negaron con la cabeza afirmando no saber nada de los disparos, informando que desde donde vieron no podía haber algún herido y quizás solo se trataba de un acontecimiento que no volvería a suceder en muchos años.

Nanjiro se sentó en la orilla de la cama, asegurando que el día de mañana demandaría en la alcaldía para que incorporaran más seguridad a la zona, no solo por ellos y el bien de sus vecinos, sino por la seguridad de sus estudiantes. No sabría que hubiera pasado si los disparos hubieran hecho presencia más temprano.

Ambos padres demandaron a sus hijos ir directo a sus cuartos y no salir a menos que sea una emergencia, no se quería ningún accidente más. Los hijos asintieron y Ryoma se alejó poco a poco de la habitación. Se detuvo en seco al recordar cierta persona metida en su cuarto, escuchó las puertas del cuarto cerrarse a su espalda, ya era muy tarde. Ahora debía pensar en que hacer con Ryuzaki.

Resopló, ahora debía aguantar los regaños y tartamudeos de la chica. Además, de no poder dirigirse a la fiesta tan esperada por las estudiantes de los grados menores para poder estar en el mismo lugar en el que él estaba. Diablos…y pensar que quizás hoy pudo haber conseguido algo del cuerpo mas exuberante de Seigaku, Tomoka Osakada.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de su habitación mientras sobaba constantemente su sien. Por más que apreciara – a su manera - a Sakuno Ryuzaki, no podía evitar sentir rabia ante su presencia, su sonrojo habitual al estar cerca de los hombres, su amabilidad y delicadeza al hablar lo sacaban de quicio. Un cosquilleo y temblor se adueñaba de su pecho cuando la observaba exigiéndose más a si misma en todos los aspectos de su vida. ¡Había que ser más despreocupado en la vida! Él solo entregaba todo su ser en el tenis y era porque lo disfrutaba haciendo, lo demás eran diminutos detalles en su vida que debía soportar, excepto el sexo…el sexo era otro tema diferente.

Casi podía afirmar que la odiaba, de no ser porque era su amiga de la infancia, conocía a su familia y era la ahijada de sus padres. Prácticamente era parte de su familia. Por eso debía soportarla, aunque sintiera molestia al verla sonreír siempre, perseverar en algo que ella sabía que siempre había sido mala, tartamudearle a él, y no ser capaz de ser rebelde aunque sea por una vez en su vida. Siempre debía ser de etiqueta, una chica de buenos modales y un gran ejemplo que no se dejaba corromper ni por su mejor amiga.

Golpeó fuerte la pared. De no ser por ella, él estuviera muy a gusto en la casa de Satoshi, quizás bebiendo algún brebaje afrodisiaco, rodeado por muchas féminas que buscaban su atención y disfrutando unos buenos momentos con sus Sempais. Si lo pensaba bien, esa chica siempre traía problemas consigo.

— ¿Ryoma? –Volteó al ser llamado.

— ¿Qué pasa? –Se encontró a su madre entrando por el pasillo. Su corazón palpitó, no quería que se enterara que tenía a Ryuzaki en su habitación, podía malinterpretar todo y él estaría en muy serios problemas. Sin embargo, su madre lo sorprendió al ser abrazo y acariciado por esta. Luego se alejó.

— Te queremos –Dijo antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Ryoma se asomó por la puerta pronunciando un "Yo también los quiero" y cerró la puerta tras si pasando seguro, comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta su armario. Ella lo observó confusa.

— No saldremos de aquí –Murmuró más para él mismo que para ella.

— Ellos -

— Ellos no saben que estas aquí –Ryoma volteó la cabeza para encarar a la muchacha. Sakuno lo observó aun más confundida.

— ¿Por qué? –Preguntó la castaña subiendo la ceja, Ryoma se acercó a la chica a paso lento.

— Tómalo como venganza por siquiera pensar en traicionarme y no dejar que fuera -

El comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas y le tendió un puñado de ropa para hombre, ella lo observó absurda y asqueada. Ryoma por su parte gruñó y se la lanzó.

— Póntelo –Y la empujó hasta el baño.

Absorta a toda situación de afuera, comenzó a refunfuñar y quejarse por la mala actitud de "su primo", si bien sus dos familias deseaban con su alma ser más cercanas, estaba consciente que tanto ella como él no deseaban tanta cercanía. El calor en su pecho volvió. No entendía que clase de venganza era no decirles nada a sus padrinos y colocarle ropa de hombre. Sencillamente ese no era un buen castigo, era una acción inmadura y no muy digna de un Echizen.

Observó su cuerpo bajo la ropa masculina de Echizen, una franelilla blanca que prácticamente le asfixiaba ¿Acaso creía que ella era un palo viviente?, sus senos andaban libremente debajo de la camisa, trataba de despegársela mas no podía. Y al contrario de la camisa, los pantaloncillos eran totalmente holgados y largos. Sencillamente Echizen sólo pensaba en sus propios problemas y no en los de ella.

Se observó en el espejo y se sorprendió ¿Por qué su cara estaba tan roja? Es más, ¿Por qué su respiración estaba tan agitada? Puso los ojos en blanco no queriendo resolver los problemas de su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente y salió del baño. Paró en seco cuando se encontró a Echizen con su pijama puesta y leyendo un libro. Algo aquí andaba mal. Muy mal.

Caminó hasta llegar frente al pie de la cama, Ryoma aparentemente estaba ignorando su presencia, su cabeza dio un vuelco al observar bien al chico. Un pijama azul totalmente cómodo, la camisa de botones totalmente abierta dejando el desarrollado pecho del chico, la burla llegó a su cara al detallar el rostro de Echizen con lentes. Rió en silencio mientras seguía esperando que el chico le prestara atención.

Suspiró, siempre debía ser así. Las mujeres siempre debían demandar su atención. Como si los mimos de su madre no le hubieran sido suficientes. Carraspeó unos segundos y se sintió observada, los ojos de Echizen delataron su sorpresa mientras se paseaban deliberadamente por todo el cuerpo de la chica. Sakuno tapó su cara indignada por tanto descaro. Un largo silencio se hizo en la habitación, ella subió la mirada encontrándose con la cara aburrida y desinteresada de Echizen. La chica volvió a respirar profundamente, debía colmarse de paciencia si quería hablar indulgentemente con Ryoma.

— ¿Qué? -Preguntó él.

— ¿Dónde dormiré y-yo? –Murmuró molesta al notar su tartamudeo.

— Aquí –Respondió, ella entrecerró los ojos tratando de comprender la situación. No quería confirmar a que se refería.

— ¿Y tú? –Preguntó esperanzada.

— Aquí –Volvió a responder mientras retomaba su lectura.

El silencio volvió a hacer presencia en el cuarto. Sakuno entrecerró aun más los ojos y comenzó a pensar tratando de hallarle una solución que se acoplara más a la situación. Quizás él dormiría en el piso, o si terminaría por escaparse y ella quedaría allí. Debía haber alguna respuesta. Pero ella sabía cual era, Ryoma al final de todo era su mala suerte.

— Dormiremos juntos –Aseguró con un hilo de voz mientras cruzaba los brazos molesta.

— Si -

**N/A**

¡Gracias por leer!  
Espero que les haya gustado y que los haya atrapado :)  
Espero ansiosa sus reviews  
Buen día/noche


	2. Chapter 2

Hola todos!. Espero que estén bien. Realmente me ha puesto feliz al saber que les ha gustado ;), llegó con el capítulo dos y aquí comienza todo. Como casi en todas las historias, estoy mucho mas nerviosa que antes y bueno... enserio espero que les guste este capitulo :(.  
Gracias a Kauran28 por agregar esta historia a favoritos.

**Aclaro:**  
Ryoga es mujer.  
Esta historia es un universo alterno pero muy leve xd.  
Este cap contiene algo de lemon. O lime  
QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE CUAL ES LA DIFERENCIA!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

**Resumen**

Sakuno Ryuzaki y Ryoma Echizen son compañeros que estudian en el mismo curso. A pesar de que la mayoría de las personas aseguran que ambos se tratan muy bien juntos, ambos compañeros saben que no. La castaña y el ambarino no están acorde el uno al otro, al punto de profesarse odio. Pero todo cambiará con el progreso del tiempo, en situaciones incómodas y **sexualmente **extrañas, ambos sabrán que del odio al amor hay un solo paso. Y mucho más cuando si está involucrado el placer ¿Quién diría que eso pudiera ayudar tanto?

**Capítulo 2.**

_**Tacto**_

Ryoma abrió el libro que tanto le había insistido su padre que leyera. Llevaba dos meses en aquella tarea, pero sencillamente ese tipo de libros no eran de su estilo. ¿Qué le iba a interesar a él un libro que trataba sobre 50 sombras de un tipo sadomasoquista y una virgen que a los días de conocerlo se acostaba con él? No había nada de aprender de allí, ninguna lección ni moraleja. Oh, quizás ¿No golpear tanto a una mujer porque te dejará asustada de tu sadismo? Si, debía ser esa la moraleja.

Ya iba llegando a las páginas finales, tratando de saltarse absolutamente todos los temas tratados. Observó cuando Ryuzaki salió del baño y ¡Mierda! Si que había crecido. Obligó a sus ojos mantenerse en el contenido del libro. Debía recordar que aquella fémina frente a él es la nieta de su entrenadora, su vieja amiga y la chica que impidió que fuera a su preciada fiesta.

— Siempre estás tan preparada –Leía en voz baja para si. Ignorando completamente a su compañera. Luego escuchó como carraspeó y sus ojos lo traicionaron divagando completamente por todo el cuerpo de la castaña, el cosquilleo en su pecho volvió al ver como esta tapaba su rostro sonrojado y cruzaba los brazos para cubrir sus pechos marcados debajo de su camisa. Ahora sabía que esa camisa era muy pequeña y que él a partir de ese día no volvería a tocar esa ropa. La quemaría y la eliminaría de su vista.

Comenzaron a hablar mientras él intentaba volver a concentrarse en su gran e interesante lectura. Pero sabía que eso sería un intento fallido. Ryuzaki lo observaba curiosa y con un toque de suspicacia. Él sonreía arrogantemente para sus adentros, siempre le había encantado jugar con la chica.

— Dormiremos juntos –Habló como si se tratara de un pecado. Se le escapó una carcajada al verla tan preocupada por el asunto, solo dormirían en una muy amplia cama.

— ¿Acaso quieres que hagamos algo mas? –Preguntó esperando ya su reacción. La chica se sonrojo notablemente mientras balbuceaba palabras.

— N-no, solo era una simple p-pregunta –Respondió haciendo pucheros mientras se montaba en la cama.

Él se arrimó hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, rozando una de sus extremidades en la orilla. No quería por nada del mundo tocarla. Mientras ella hacia lo mismo, dejando un gran espacio para una persona más en el medio, la tensión y el silencio se sentían en el ambiente. Ryoma cerró el libro subyugado, no quería saber más de esa lectura por un buen tiempo. Se quedó sentado mientras observaba como Ryuzaki le daba la espalda ya acostada, miró sus manos buscando un tema que pensar. Ese día no habían encargado tarea, tampoco había exámenes importantes para las fechas. Posó sus ojos en el reloj rendido ante la situación, ya eran las 11pm, decidió dormir aunque no tuviera ni una pizca de sueño.

Pensó por mucho tiempo en varias cosas. Pensó en cuando su hermana había llegado a la casa con el cabello pintado de amarillo, dejándolo totalmente asqueado. Pensó en todos sus logros, desde su Saque Twist hasta el Drive D en los logros de sus sempais, en todas las reuniones, fiestas y encuentros a los que había ido. Recordó cada graduación a la que fue, también recordó el nudo en la garganta que se le formó al ver que Momoshiro que graduaba y se iba a la Universidad. Veía a todos sus verdaderos amigos en muy pocas ocasiones, mayormente en aquellas fiestas que estaban planeadas por muchos meses. Afortunadamente esta no era una de esas.

Sonrió, extrañaba ser aplastado por Eiji y los ataques de locura de Kawamura al darle la raqueta amarilla. Los comentarios malévolos de Fuji, el extraño comportamiento de Kaidoh al estar junto a su gato y el sentido protector de Oishi con todos ellos. Hace poco había tenido noticias de Tezuka, éste había sido el único que seguía con el Tenis, aparentemente estaba en un campeonato en el Reino Unido. Los extrañaba, bastante. Y por sobre todas las cosas extrañaba los jugos de Inui. Jamás le diría a nadie que su desmayo era causado por el placer que le causaban esos brebajes.

Todo su cuarto estaba oscuro, la poca iluminación de la calle entraba por su ventana. Miró el reloj, suspiró al ver que ya eran la 1am, volteó sigilosamente y se encontró a Ryuzaki volteada a su lado más cerca de él. Suspiró mas largamente mientras se colocaba boca arriba, ahora los únicos buenos recuerdos que tenía de su antiguo club de tenis los podía encontrar en esa muchacha de cabello castaño.

La nueva generación no era tan humilde, y su sentido del compañerismo lo habían sustituido por el sentido de la grandeza y popularidad. No se apoyaban entre ellos, ni siquiera sus competencias eran tan saludables mentalmente. Ahora solo le quedaban pocas personas que compartían su mismo pensamiento, entre ellas estaba Ryuzaki. Volteó su cabeza al verla, principalmente en ella podía encontrar el espíritu que se estaba perdiendo en las muchachas de hoy. Por eso, a veces sentía que la debía proteger, sentía que tenía un lazo muy fuerte con ella. También sabía que la castaña no opinaba lo mismo que él, y eso en parte era bueno. Sólo una fracción muy profunda de su ser sentía este tipo de emociones hacia ella, querer, nostalgia, protección. Y aunque fuera cubierta por su orgullo, él mismo sabía que Ryuzaki siempre contaría con él. Aunque estuviera en las sombras cuidándola.

Colocó su mano en su frente tratando de disipar ese tipo de pensamientos. No podía dejarse llevar por las irracionalidades que dictara su yo interior. Suspiró cansado de tanto pensar y volteó su cuerpo en dirección a ella. De pronto se encontró en un dilema, Ryuzaki estaba completamente pegada a él, orillándolo más en la cama, la cabeza castaña estaba debajo de su barbilla y sus piernas estaban posiblemente enredadas.

Sakuno se acurrucó más a su lado, y sintió que ya había llegado al final de la cama. Miró sus manos y observó el cuerpo de la castaña en una casi posición fetal. Respiró profundo y torpemente colocó sus manos en la cintura el cuerpo de la chica, ésta se sobresaltó y escuchó una risilla. Ya estaba, se había jodido.

Abrió sus ojos al ver que ella seguía dormida. Volvió a colocar sus manos en la cintura, pero estas fueron atrapadas por las manos de la chica y fueron conducidas hacia la entrepierna de esta. Ryoma subió la mirada aterrado ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo Ryuzaki? La escuchó gemir, aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Trató de sacar las manos pero la situación empeoró más. Ocasionando que una de sus manos quedara situada en la parte genital de la muchacha.

Su corazón se aceleró y miró la cara de Ryuzaki, sonrosada y con una sonrisa tonta en los labios ¿Acaso le estaba tendiendo una trampa? ¿Estaba jugando con él? No hacía falta las preguntas si ya conocía la respuesta, Ryuzaki no sería capaz de ser así. La llamó varias veces verificando sus suposiciones. El dilema estaba creciendo. Ryuzaki estaba sonámbula.

Su corazón saltó una vez más al escuchar gemir a la chica. Hizo una mueca con la cara. Todas menos Ryuzaki, todas menos ella. Dejó de mover su mano, buscando una mejor manera de sacársela de encima. Con apoyo de su otra mano se sentó en la cama y con la misma colocó a Ryuzaki boca arriba, ésta apretaba sus piernas aprisionando más su mano. Entonces trató empujarla lejos de él con la otra, pero el mismo procedimiento de antes sucedió.

Su mano ahora apretaba uno de los senos de la chica. Tragó tratando de acaparar sus deseos carnales. Se acercó a la castaña una vez más y quitó la mano, eso resultó ser una oportunidad para sacar la otra. Finalmente había quedado libre, jadeaba incesantemente alejándose de ella. Entonces el cuerpo de la castaña le llamó la atención.

La observó detalladamente, boca arriba siendo iluminada por la luz de la calle. La franelilla se había encogido al punto de ver más del nacimiento de sus pechos y todo el abdomen de la chica. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras movía las piernas inquieta. Él no era el único que estaba agitado. De pronto, una mano de la castaña comenzó a acariciar su propio pecho mientras la otra bajaba hacia su parte íntima.

Él se levantó de la cama mientras observaba la escena que mejor había visto en su vida. Ryuzaki comenzó a jadear y gemir con un hilo de voz. Él tapó sus oídos ignorando la reacción que estaba causando eso en su cuerpo. Se aceró a la puerta decidido en dormir en la sala muy lejos de ella. Entonces escuchó su nombre entre suspiros, el cosquilleo en su pecho recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras sentía un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal. El temblor llegó hasta su cabeza y sabía que esa había sido la gota que rebasaba el vaso. A la mierda la buena moral y su sentido de protección.

Se acercó a zancadas hasta la cama y se montó encima de ella. Sujetó sus dos manos y las apresó una a cada al lado del cuerpo de la chica, esta respiraba rápidamente. Él se sentó encima de ella, comenzó acariciando su cara, bajó por el cuello y curveó el nacimiento de los pechos. Rodeó los límites de la curva y poco a poco fue subiendo hasta encontrarse con el botón erecto de sus senos. Con su mente nublada, colocó ambos dedos pulgares en cada botón y comenzó a acariciarlos, rodearlos y por último apretarlos. Sentía como si al tocarla tocaba el más caliente fuego. Su cuerpo ardía debajo de su piel. Bajó las manos acariciando todo el abdomen de la chica, besó fugazmente su ombligo y siguió su camino hasta el vientre. Todo lo hacía por encima de la ropa, por supuesto. Bajó una de sus manos y la colocó en la zona mas caliente de la chica. Ryuzaki gimió ante el roce y comenzó un jugueteó con sus manos y aquella zona. Su corazón palpitaba cada vez más veloz. Y de pronto, como si se hubiera quemado se alejó de ella.

Quitó el sudor de su frente mientras observaba confundido todo su cuarto. Todo esto no debería estar pasando. Vio como Ryuzaki volvía a lo de antes, entonces se colocó a su lado, obligando que esta se volteara dándole la espalda. Sujetó las dos manos de la chica y las entrelazó con las de él

— No volverás a hacer nada –Murmuró haciendo como si le oyera.

Pero no contó con que la chica se restregaría contra él. Frunció el seño ante la insistencia de la sonámbula y ansiosa de sexo Sakuno. Entrelazó aun más sus manos y enredó una de sus piernas con una de las de ella. Ahora una de las piernas de Ryuzaki estaba en el medio de las de él, ocasionando que todo su trasero estuviera rozando su zona eréctil. Suspiro vencido por la chica, rogando por que esta vez si se durmiera.

De pronto, un extraño deseo surgió dentro de él. Besó el cuello níveo de la chica, mientras que con una de sus manos arreglaba la franelilla con el fin de cubrir bien su cuerpo. Agarró uno de los pechos de la chica mientras se acurrucaba aun más detrás de ella, haciendo el roce entre ellos más íntimo y silencioso. Sonrió rogando que todo fuera un sueño y que nada de esto estuviera pasando realmente, con el tiempo logró quedarse dormido.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

La mañana llegó silenciosa y lluviosa. La castaña entreabrió sus ojos y los cerró de inmediato, aun no quería acabar con su descanso, aquella cálida sensación de su despertar hacía que se acurrucara aun mas en su almohada, tan suave, tan digno de acurrucar, tan…

Abrió los ojos alterada suponiendo lo peor, sus ojos se encontraron con los ambarinos de Echizen, su corazón dio un vuelco y su pecho volvió a quemar. Sintió deseos de gritar, pero estos fueron agazapados por su educación sumisa, se alejó de Echizen lo más que pudo, acabando parada frente a la cama. Lo observó, su aspecto despreocupado, cabello despeinado y ojos desinteresados le sacaban de quicio, luego estaba su abdomen desnudo, encogió los ojos con sospechas.

— ¿Dónde está tu camisa? –Preguntó con aire se severidad. Se percató que Echizen no quitaba la mirada de encima de su cuerpo, entonces vio que la franelilla casi estaba siendo consumida por sus pechos, los pantalones le llegaban por la mitad del muslo y debía contar con que no llevaba ropa interior - ¡Deja de mirar! -

Se dirigió velozmente hacia el baño y cerró la puerta tras sí. Entonces se percató de otra cosa, ¿Por qué se había levantado así? ¿Por qué sentía vibraciones calientes por todo el cuerpo? ¿De donde salía esta extraña excitación? Entró en el baño y se dio una ducha fría tratando se sacar aquella calentura de su cuerpo y disipar los pensamientos que tenía en aquellos momentos, luego le haría frente a Echizen.

Salió de la ducha y se encontró con un problema. No sabía con exactitud a que hora entraban, pero sabía que le faltaban muy pocas y ella no cargaba con el uniforme del día. Se observó en el espejo mientras se colocaba una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, su cabello empapado goteaba en el piso y mientras respiraba profundamente sacando valor para pedirle ayuda al ambarino, sabía que eso no era nada fácil, menos con alguien tan orgulloso como Echizen.

Abrió la puerta con claras intenciones de hablar pacíficamente con Ryoma, su cerebro se detuvo un microsegundo al ver a su abuela sentada en la orilla de la cama. Cerró la puerta asustada, ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Estaría en problemas por dormir con un hombre antes del matrimonio? Recordó el no haberle avisado a su abuela que se encontraba en aquel lugar ¿Quizás sería eso? Exhaló aire buscando calmarse y volvió a abrir la puerta; su abuela estaba en el mismo lugar que el de antes.

— ¿Abuela? –Sintió los brazos de Sumire rodearla.

— Estaba preocupada por ti mi niña, ¿Te encuentras bien? -

— Tranquila –Sonrió - yo soy la de menos ¿Tú estás bien? –Su abuela afirmó mientras le entregaba su uniforme del día, ella decidió cambiarse en la habitación debido a que Ryoma no se encontraba por los moros.

— Ryoma me dijo todo, que cuando salieron él decidió acompañarte a casa –El fuego en su pecho volvió a prender – luego escucharon todo ese alboroto y decidieron venir, pero no pensé que por miedo te escondieras aquí Sakuno –La castaña apretó los dientes mientras terminaba de vestirse.

— Asi es Sakuno –Rinko entró por la puerta directamente a abrazarla – se que estabas asustada, pero nosotros pudimos ayudarte y pudiste dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes o si querías con Ryoga -

— Etto –

— De todas maneras nos alegras que te encuentres bien, casi no le creí a Ryoma cuando lo vi durmiendo en el mueble por que tu te habías quedado dormida aquí, realmente ha sido una sorpresa de mi niño –Murmuró orgullosa la madre.

Sakuno entrecerró los ojos decepcionada. Sabía que una mentira era mejor que decirle que habían dormido juntos, pero el que siempre quedara él como el príncipe azul o el héroe le molestaba demasiado, incluso la decepcionaba. ¡Era demasiado inmaduro! Demasiado fanfarrón y todo para aparentar ser algo que sabía que le costaba mucho ser.

Suspiró dejando pasar su rabia, lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en eso. Igualmente, el tema ya había sido abandonado por las mayores de la casa y pronto comenzarían clases. Así que lo mejor sería olvidar, no volvería a pasar lo mismo en dos días de todas maneras.

Las horas pasaron rápido mientras desayunaba y hablaba con Ryoga sobre peinados y moda. Pronto ya estaban camino a sus salones para a llegar a clases. Subieron las escaleras hacia el penúltimo piso, donde se encontraban todos los cursos del último año. Saludo a varios conocidos y en menos de un parpadeo se encontró con Tomoka, cruzó la mirada con varios chicos mientras escuchaba la gran fiesta que había sido historia por no estar presente Ryoma Echizen.

Escuchó a Tomoka dar varias teorías del por qué no fue. Diarrea, una chica, una diligencia, los disparos de anoche, asuntos familiares o simplemente él no quiso ir. Sakuno tocaba cada tema con Osakada, distrayéndola aun más con sus lógicas. Sabía que tanto Ryoma como ella no querían que se enterasen que fue por ella que él no pudo ir, nadie tenía que saberlo, ni su mejor amiga. Solo era un estorbo de recuerdo que se encargaría de borrar.

Tomoka llamó su atención avisándole con señas que cierto chico la estaba mirando. Sakuno volteó la mirada ilusionada y la cruzó con probablemente el chico de sus sueños. Dan Taichi la observaba desde la otra parte del piso del instituto, con sonrojos en el rostro y una tímida sonrisa. Dan abrió los ojos sorprendido y la saludo con señas. Ella sintiendo su rostro arder correspondió el saludo, fue allí cuando sonó el timbre.

La castaña entró entusiasta al salón, sintiendo como caminaba por flores y como sentía las mil y un cosas maravillosas que le brindaba la vida. Dan Taichi era una de ellas, ciertamente no sabía que sentía por él, quizás una profunda curiosidad o simple atracción, pero si sabía que ese chico le hacía sentir bien y con eso bastaba.

Pasó las primeras horas de la clase en el paraíso, Química era otro se sus fuertes y le encantaba como su profesor le explicaba. Ella y los regímenes académicos se llevaban como anillo al dedo. Luego disfrutó de la poesía de grandes escritores en Literatura y por último disfrutó de un gran emparedado de atún encomendado por su madrina. Pasó felizmente la travesía de sus horas, hasta que su memoria le recordó que en unos minutos tenía una reunión con Ryoma para informar a los directores el estado del curso.

Los minutos pasaron mas rápido de lo que quiso y pronto se encontró junto a Echizen, explicándole las diversas actividades y atenciones de las que requerían los estudiantes. Realzar más las actividades de matemáticas, preparar los equipos deportivos para el torneo intercolegial, hacer los preparativos para los adornos de navidad y entre otras cosas más. Tanto ella como Echizen habían pasado más de una tarde planificando todo aquello y por fin había llegado el día de dar todas las programaciones y esperar con el tiempo los resultados.

Todo se dio tal y como ellos querían, todas sus recomendaciones habían sido aceptadas y pronto se harían las actividades ya predichas. Inusualmente todo estaba marchando bien entre ella y Ryoma, ambos se dirigían calmadamente hacia su salón, en silencio. Un tranquilo silencio, el viento recorría los pasillos y ella en esos momentos no podía sentirse mas armonizada. Su calma fue cortada al ver a Ryoma detenerle el paso.

— ¿Qué? –Preguntó confundida.

— ¿Dormiste bien? –Aquello le había agarrado desapercibida, sintió la mirada ambarina de Echizen incrustarse en la de ella, la llama en su pecho volvió a prender.

— Si, escuche q-que dormis…dormiste en el sofá –Maldijo interiormente al perder el hilo de la conversación.

— Si, me habías tumbado dos veces -

— ¡Si yo no me muevo! –Exclamó molesta y observó como el muchacho proseguía con su camino ¿Tanto misterio para esas preguntas tan tontas? Sintió un mal presentimiento y recordó su despertar con el chico – Si dormiste afuera, ¿P-por qué estabas conmigo?-

Vio como Ryoma volteaba a mirarla y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, cerró los ojos por inercia y sintió un pinchazo en la frente. Abrió los ojos y observó como Ryoma la observaba divertido con la mano en su frente, lo miró molesta.

— Para molestarte –Respondió haciendo que ella formara un puchero. La castaña refunfuñó siguiendo su camino hasta el salón, ya Ryoma había dañado su día.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El ambarino entró aliviado al salón de clases, caminó hasta su asiento y procuró no tomar tan enserio al profesor de Inglés. Apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio y su barbilla en sus dos manos entrelazadas. Observó de reojo a Ryuzaki; aparentemente ella no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo acontecido anoche, hubiese querido que él también lo olvidara, lo confundiera con una horrible pesadilla, pero no le había resultado.

Si bien había quedado dormido después de toda su rutina anormal con Ryuzaki, fueron pocas las horas que pudo dormir. Sus sueños no ayudaban mucho, la imagen de la chica gimiendo su nombre no se borraba de su cabeza, su mente no le ayudaba y terminó por despertarse.

Seguían en la misma posición de antes, no se habían movido un pelo. Creyó que solo había dormido unos minutos, pero el cielo amaneciendo le afirmó todo lo contrario. Sakuno respiraba calmadamente mientras aferraba sus manos entrelazadas a las de él. Quedó un rato sin hacer nada, sino la conociera pensaría que le gustaba su compañía, pero eso era imposible.

Logró zafarse de todos los agarres que él anteriormente había formado por su bien y por el de Ryuzaki. Luego de escaparse de sus piernas y sus manos, decidió por su plan b y se dirigió a la sala. Eran las seis de la mañana, por lo que solo podía dormir un rato más antes de que su madre lo despertara.

Así fue como sucedió todo, con los minutos su madre llegó alarmada al verlo allí y le tendió detalladamente una buena cuartada, sabía que el tipo de su mentira molestaría a Ryuzaki pero también lo tomaría como una venganza, por todo lo que le había hecho pasar por una sola noche. Con el paso del tiempo llegó Sumire y lo enviaron a levantar a su nieta. Sonrió divertido al recordar que todo su plan había salido tal y como él quería.

Por otro lado estaba esa extraña actitud sádica de Ryuzaki mientras dormía, no se explicaba como es que había pasado todo eso en la noche. Se sentía miserable ¡Había tocado a Sakuno! De todas las chicas que hubiera querido tener ese tipo de experiencia, justo había sido con ella. Suspiró, por lo menos no lo recordaría y él tendría toda su vida para olvidar ese mal momento, confiaba en que esa sería la última vez en que estaría tan cerca de la chica.

Las horas pasaron rápido y pronto salieron de clases, ese día no entrenaría en el club de tenis. Estaba acabado, se sentía como alma que se llevaba el diablo. Solo había dormido pocas horas y su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo descanso. Afortunadamente solo Osakada le preguntó sobre su ausencia en la fiesta, simplemente la ignoró y siguió con su camino. Decidió salir por la salida principal y caminar hacia su casa por la parte de afuera.

Llegó a casa a los pocos minutos con claras intenciones de dirigirse a su cuarto a descansar. Se detuvo en seco cuando observó a la anciana Sumire abrazar a Ryuzaki, toda la familia estaba reunida en la sala. ¿Por qué había maletas por doquier? ¿Qué hacían las Ryuzaki allí?

— Bueno, es hora de nuestra partida –Murmuró Nanjiro mientras observaba el reloj en su muñeca.

— El vuelo sale en 3 horas, mujer prevenida vale por dos –Dijo entusiasta su madre.

— ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó sin saber nada.

— ¿Ya lo has olvidado hermano? –Emitió Ryoga apoyándose en su hombro – hoy se van la tía y mis padres al viaje -

Entonces recordó, hace unas semanas sus padres le habían comentado sobre un viaje a una conferencia en Turquía, durarían dos meses en aquel lugar volviendo a principios de diciembre y Sumire iría con ellos. Ahora recordaba que tanto sus padres como Sumire ya le habían encargado el cuidado de la castaña, ella se quedaría en la casa por el tiempo que ellos estuvieran afuera y él estaría responsabilizado por su hermana y por Sakuno.

Observó a Ryuzaki mientras sus padres se despedían de ellos, un extraño sentimiento creció dentro de él. Estarían los tres solos, prácticamente ellos dos. Su hermana se la pasaría de salida en salida con sus amigas y encerrada en su cuarto jugando con su cabello seguramente. Sabía que la mayoría del tiempo estarían Sakuno y él juntos.

Ryuzaki volteó hacia su lado y ambos cruzaron miradas, compartiendo un mismo pensamiento. Uno sabía lo que el otro pensaba: Su odisea estaba apunto de comenzar. Uno siempre sería la mala suerte para el otro.

**N/A  
**

Gracias por leer, de nuevo! xd

**BlackDream-May:** Aww que genial te gusta! Me llena de felicidad saber que escribo bien :$ graciias. Ahora hay mucha diferencia entre el primer y segundo capítulo, porque ya empieza lo raro. Es mi primer fic de amor-odio y ni siquiera lo sabía! xd. Cuando vi tu comentario me dije: este es un fic así xd. Si... soy rara.  
En fin, sólo espero que me sigas apoyando, xq se va a poner cada vez mas raro y sólo espero que tanto a ti como a los demás les guste :( sino muero xd. Gracias por comentar querida 3

**RubyLed:** Me encanta tu nombre *-*. Es que ellos son tan enigmáticos.. sino se aman no importa, yo los amo xD. Espero que te guste la continuación y espero tu opinión.

**Alice Bezarius Echizen:** AliceB-sama hola!. Sii tengo mas de dos xD wii. En fin, aquí está la actualización, ojalá y sea de tu agrado :).

**SaKuRiMo0n:** Mis fics son divertidos entonces. No se si este capitulo tiene tanta intriga como el anterior pero espero que haya sido suficiente como para esperar el siguiente. Y con lo de la otra historia no importa chica, tienes tooooda la vidaa para leerlo xd. Pero leelo, yo se que en algún momento lo harás. :)

**Katte Turner:** Casi me desmayo al ver que me has comentado. Adoro tus historiaas! y lo mejor ¡Me estás corrigiendo!. He visto a Sakunos taaan tímidas y débiles que me da rabia, y hasta ahora intento hacerla acorde a su personalidad en el anime, pero como que no me sale. El disparo fue el disparo xd, queria darle un toque de acción al capítulo. Espero que éste te haya gustado.

En fin, me he cansado de decir que espero que les guste.. Pero ¿Y si no les gusta?, por eso prefiero ser positiva xD. Se que a alguna le gustara :)  
Nos vemos en otra ocasión.  
Buen día/noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola todos!. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero hola :), les gustó el segundo capitulo! (o así vi) :D enserio que eso me pone bastante feliz!.Espero que estén bien... En fin, llego con el capitulo tres y antes de que me maten y me digan que todo va muy rápido (xq es verdad todo va a ser rápido) quiero decirles que ya practicamente la historia está terminada y es algo corta, es rápida en cuanto al modo de narración, tengan en cuenta que en la historia pasa algo de tiempo entre los capitulos, acontecimientos y todo eso, sólo que lo resumo. En fin, espero que les guste este capitulo :/ , sino me lo dicen. Espero su opinion.

Gracias a Uzuki Yu-Chan por agregar esta historia a favoritos!

**Aclaro:**  
Ryoga es mujer.  
Esta historia es un universo alterno pero muy leve xd.  
Sakuno y Ryoma están algo salidos de su caracter... espero que no les moleste :(

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

**Resumen**

Sakuno Ryuzaki y Ryoma Echizen son compañeros que estudian en el mismo curso. A pesar de que la mayoría de las personas aseguran que ambos se tratan muy bien juntos, ambos compañeros saben que no. La castaña y el ambarino no están acorde el uno al otro, al punto de profesarse odio. Pero todo cambiará con el progreso del tiempo, en situaciones incómodas y **sexualmente **extrañas, ambos sabrán que del odio al amor hay un solo paso. Y mucho más cuando si está involucrado el placer ¿Quién diría que eso pudiera ayudar tanto?

**Capítulo 3.**

_**Al descubierto**_

Era jueves, cerca de las ocho de la noche. Su estadía allí era aburrida, calmada y solitaria. Llevaba apenas una semana allí y extrañaba como nunca su casa, su hogar, el aroma de su habitación, su shampoo, su almohada, la comodidad de las sábanas suaves recorrer su cuerpo. Había sentido la ausencia de su abuela y ahora lo único que deseaba era volver a casa.

A pesar de estar siempre aburrida y encerrada de la casa, agradecía por no tener que encontrarse casi nunca a Ryoma y pasar casi todas las noches con Ryoga. En su estancia en aquella casa había descubierto más de una cosa. Como la obvia obsesión de la pequeña Echizen con su cabello rubio, en todas sus conversaciones salía a relucir su largo cabello, que combinaba con sus ojos ambarinos y que era por eso que la conocían.

Tanta era su obsesión que, semanalmente se pintaba el cabello. El día anterior le había acompañado a la peluquería y descubrió que no sólo a ella la tenía agobiada con el tema. Las peluqueras, las profesoras y sus amigas también cambiaban de ánimo al ver que Ryoga empezaba con el tema. Más de una vez preguntó a sus amigas como era que soportaban tanta habladuría, éstas solo respondieron con risas, al final de todo había que aceptar a alguien fuera como fuera.

Con los días llegó a acostumbrarse y ahora estaba allí, con las manos cansadas de tanto peinar el cabello de la pequeña, que no era tan pequeña; con tan sólo 15 años Ryoga aparentaba tener más edad que ella misma.

También se había vuelto obvio que una de las razones de vida de Ryoma era molestar a su hermana menor, no había una conversación donde la rubia saliera insultada, molesta y berrinchuda. Ryoma siempre se salía con la suya y lo peor, era que sabía que le encantaba hacer eso. Ryoma además de saciar sus ansias de exasperar a cualquier persona de la casa, la pasaba la mitad de la noche fuera de casa, Ryoga no lo sabía por acostarse temprano pero ella que estaba en una habitación pegada a la del chico y se acostaba a la media noche, escuchaba atentamente cuando éste salía de su cuarto, bajaba las escaleras y se desaparecía de la casa.

Pero, extrañamente éste volvía cada vez más temprano, se distraía contando las horas que él se tardaba mientras estudiaba, no era que estuviera atenta a él… sólo era mera distracción para sus aburridas noches. La primera noche que le escuchó partir notó que salía a las 8pm, duró 6 horas, había llegado realmente tarde y quizás algo tomado. La segunda noche bajó a tres horas y así bajó su curso al punto de tenerla a ella esperando que se fuera.

Se levantó del pequeño escritorio del cuarto de huéspedes mientras caminaba silenciosamente hasta la pared que compartían su cuarto y el de Echizen. Pegó su oreja dispuesta a escuchar lo que pasaba en el cuarto de al lado. Se concentró totalmente atenta al más mínimo ruido. Escuchó maldiciones y blasfemias, varios pasos rápidos por toda la habitación y objetos cayendo al piso.

Sakuno se alejó enrarecida por el extraño comportamiento del chico. Claramente Ryoma estaba molesto pero ¿Por qué?, quizás no podía salir el día de hoy, o se había lastimado jugando tenis. Pero, debía recordar que Ryoma no era de esos que expresaban sus emociones, incluso estando sólo sabía que Ryoma mantendría la calma. Entonces ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué era lo suficientemente grave como para poner al chico de corazón de piedra en ese estado? Pegó su oreja a la pared de nuevo en busca de respuestas, pero no escuchó nada. Tragó nerviosa y asustada ¿Qué pasaba en ese cuarto? Entonces sintió un golpe en la pared, se alejó preocupada ¿La había descubierto? La pared volvió a sonar anunciando otro golpe y ella se alejó más de la zona.

Decidió que lo mejor era acostarse en su cama e ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo al lado. Se enrolló entre las sabanas, apagó las luces y se dispuso a dormir. Sabía que Ryoma estaba solo así que él no estaría en peligro, no debía preocuparse y dejar que él pasara su rabia por si solo. Se metió dentro de las sabanas y se arropó hasta la cabeza, en estos lo mejor sería dormir.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Alejó la mano enrojecida por el golpe de la pared, estaba furioso. Se sentía frustrado, necesitado y débil; incluso podía afirmar sus ganas de llorar ¿Desde cuándo ese tipo de sensaciones se adueñaban de él? Claro, desde que ella había llegado a su casa y había influido negativamente en su vida.

El día en que se enteró no pudo negarse, tampoco reclamar porque eso ya había estado previsto desde hace semanas. Tonto él que había pasado desapercibida esa conversación y muy tonto de su parte si creía que iba a olvidar aquella noche donde pudo conocer mas de Ryuzaki sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Había puesto un propósito por toda la estadía de Ryuzaki en la casa: cuidarla, olvidar lo anteriormente acontecido y si volvía a estar en la misma situación, no volver a caer. Y para hacer eso, debía estar lejos de Ryuzaki, pero no contó con que ésta se quedaría en el cuarto que estaba al lado suyo.

No tomó esos hechos como una amenaza para él. Pero con el tiempo se daría cuenta que había sido lo peor que pudo haber aceptado. La primera noche todo había salido bien, él había llegado cansado y había dormido como un tronco hasta el día siguiente. Pero sólo fue esa noche, la siguiente tuvo que llevarle una sabana para que no pasara frío. Ya era tarde y la encontró dormida.

Caminó hasta su cama y le tendió la sabana arropándola, sonrió al ver que la chica dormía plácidamente pero antes de terminar de colocar la sabana ésta murmuró su nombre. Justo con el mismo tono y la misma excitación con la que la había escuchado anteriormente. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y él tragó en seco tratando de zafarse lo más rápido que podía de la situación…Pero no lo logró.

En ese momento notó que Ryuzaki era una verdadera amenaza para su salud mental. Hoy en día, recordaba cada caricia que logró hacer para calmar sus ansias, cada aroma, cada jadeo y cada temblor lo recordaba, y eso sólo había sido una noche de caricias que él proporcionaba a una chica sonámbula.

Desde ese día, buscó refugiarse en las fiestas. Todas las noches salía a cada fiesta que pudiera ir, tomaba, bailaba y besaba a chicas que sólo conocía de mirada. Pero eso no le quitó de la mente a Sakuno; incluso trató varias veces de acostarse con chicas. Aun recordaba a Osakada preguntándole por qué la rechazaba tanto.

Con el transcurso de los días y de las fiestas, notó que entre más la trataba de olvidar más la recordaba. Todas las noches que llegaba, la escuchaba, seguramente alucinaciones de su mente. Se acostaba en la cama, pero sentía la necesidad de su cuerpo, escuchaba a Ryuzaki llamándolo, entonces se rindió con lo de las fiestas y decidió no ir.

Ahora se encontraba allí, caminando de un lado a otro, lanzando todo lo que se encontrara al piso, golpeando las paredes tratando de disipar la necesidad y emoción que sentía al tener a su presa tan peligrosamente cerca de él. Se sentó en la cama molesto consigo mismo, se suponía que su objetivo era otro y que él era fuerte ante las seducciones de las féminas. Sonrió, ésta no era cualquier fémina, era Sakuno después de todo. Suspiró cansado, se enrolló en las sábanas con claros deseos de dormir. Ya era suficiente con tener que suprimir sus deseos carnales - que habían surgido de la nada – al estar con ella en las reuniones de delegados.

Con los minutos. Inusualmente logró quedarse dormido, la paz interior lo invadió de momento. Dormía tranquilamente mientras sentía como su cuerpo descansaba y exterminaba todo calor causado por la muchacha. Pero la calma no duró mucho, en su mente apareció la cara de Ryuzaki, de nuevo volvió a recordar todo y se levantó de golpe, sudando y jadeando.

Fue allí cuando tomó su final decisión, ya había sido suficiente y su cuerpo estaba sufriendo mucho. Él no estaba hecho para sufrir este tipo de estrés mental, respiró despacio. Igualmente ella no se daría cuenta.

Se levantó de su cama con un nuevo objetivo en mente. La residencia Echizen tenía muchos secretos que sólo ellos sabían. Uno de esos, era que todos los cuartos alguna vez estuvieron conectados. Para sus padres era más rápido y fácil conectar los cuartos, anteriormente la habitación donde se encontraba tenía 4 puertas, la puerta de entrada, la del baño y dos que conectaban con el cuarto de su hermana y el de huéspedes. Con el tiempo, Ryoga decidió quitar la puerta y cubrir completamente su pared, entonces su habitación solo estaba conectada con la de huéspedes.

Sintió un temblor dentro de todo su cuerpo, cerró la puerta de su cuarto y le colocó seguro. Luego observó su armario, detrás de éste se encontraba la puerta. Con mucho sigilo lo movió hacia otro lugar apartándolo del camino, su corazón empezó a palpitar fuerte. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y se encontró con el cuarto de Ryuzaki, todo estaba en silencio y oscuro, cerró la puerta tras sí y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de aquella habitación. Tragó en seco mientras colocaba seguro, miró hacia la cama y la encontró, profundamente dormida, desarropada hasta las rodillas con su pijama holgado habitual que había traído ella.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama y entró con sigilo entre las sábanas. Su cuerpo temblaba cada vez mas, ésta vez no habría remordimientos, sólo la tocaría, saciaría sus deseos y se marcharía. Ella no lo notaría y él estaría feliz con los resultados, y todos felices.

Así comenzó su gran travesía, primero caricias tímidas y solo roces. Abrazos y apretujes, con los días se fueron convirtiendo en algo más. Cada día se sentía más lleno y feliz, y pensar que sólo tocaba a un cuerpo dormido. Así pasó una semana más, y siempre era el mismo procedimiento. Esperaba a que ella se durmiera, esperaba una hora más para verificar. Cerraba con seguro ambas puertas de entrada y se acostaba junto a ella, sentía como si el cuerpo de la chica lo estuviera esperando por todo el día, con el tiempo en vez de aburrirse quería mas. No podía dejar de ver a Ryuzaki en clases, no podía evitar imaginarla junto a él en el salón de reuniones y no podía evitar su felicidad al saber que en la noche, se saciaría de aquel cuerpo.

Poco a poco las ganas de hacer más le ganaban, a punto de besar la piel de la muchacha, mordisquear los brazos y piernas, y lamer su cuello. Pronto el deseo y calor le sofocaban y él mismo terminaba por quedar sin camisa. Todo por simples caricias, por simples roces, por largos abrazos. Para los últimos días quedaba dormido con ella y se iba antes de que fuera la hora de amanecer.

Le causaba gracia observar a Ryuzaki en el día. Una mañana se tuvo que ir con ella, estaba hablando con lágrimas en los ojos con su hermana, aparentemente amanecía con heridas y morados en el cuerpo. Se acercó a ella sintiendo un cosquilleo en su pecho, Sakuno contaba con varios mordiscos que sólo se veían de cerca en las piernas, y varios morados en la espalda.

— Eso es un chupón –Murmuró con aire de gracia y orgullo. Sakuno bufó sonrojada.

— C-como si eso fu-fuera posiblle –

Su cuerpo vibraba de orgullo al saber que sólo él sabía que era el causante de todo aquello. No le importaba si era fetichismo, pero sencillamente no podía dejar de visitar a Ryuzaki por las noches. Los días siguieron pasando y las marcadas persistían, él se sentía cada vez mas deseoso al punto de querer tener a Ryuzaki despierta, oírla consciente de lo que estaba haciendo él. La deseaba como a más ninguna, y ya no podía saber si eso era bueno o malo.

Esa noche era la décima que pasaría con ella, había salido del baño frío que se había dado y ahora iría a la habitación de Ryuzaki, observó la hora, 1am. Era realmente tarde, tenía sueño pero el deseo era mayor. Entró de su manera habitual al cuarto de la fémina y se dirigió a la cama de Ryuzaki, acarició su brazo…no espero que ésta lo esperara despierta.

— ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó la chica, observó el miedo en sus ojos y verificó que realmente estaba despierta - ¿Por qué tengo mordiscos? ¿Por qué todas las mañanas huelo a ti? ¿Por qué mi cuarto siempre está cerrado? –

— Calma –Dijo más para si mismo que para ella. Estaba metido en un gran dilema y ahora no sabía que hacer. Era lo que hace muchos días deseaba pero ¿Cómo explicarle?

— Ryoma –Su corazón dio un vuelvo al escuchar su nombre, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sintió el calor invadir su cuerpo - ¿F-fuiste tú? –

Se acercó lentamente a la muchacha, ésta se alejó al punto de terminar parada lejos de la cama.

— Calma Ryuzaki, déjame –Se levantó de la cama yendo hacia ella, mientras más se acercaba ella más se alejaba.

— No ha sido un fantasma ¡Has sido tú! –Ryuzaki poco a poco se estaba alterando.

— Tranquila -

— Has estado visitándome todas las noches ¿¡Para qué?! –Escuchó que ella hablaba velozmente, sabía que pronto comenzaría a gritar y a atropellarse con las palabras.

— Habla lento, déjame –Él trataba de mantener la calma, ella caminó hacia atrás golpeando contra la pequeña mesa del escritorio.

— Por eso huelo a ti, por eso hay una puerta allí –Vio como señalaba la puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones

— Déjame explicarte -

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Para qué me visitas? ¿Por qué siempre me levanto jadeando y sudando? ¿Por qué tengo marcas de tus dedos en mis piernas? ¡En mis pechos! ¿Cómo pudiste ser…? –Ya había acabado todo, terminó besándola y algo dentro de su cuerpo explotó. El temblor dentro de su pecho que había sentido desde que lo sacaba de quicio hasta que había escuchado su nombre entre gemidos volvió a aparecer, su corazón tamborileó cuando notó que ella le estaba correspondiendo, su respiración se agitó. Abrió las piernas de la castaña para permitir sentir sus dos partes genitales rozar - ¡No quiero esto!¡Noquieroesto! –Ryuzaki comenzó a hablar atropelladamente, él ciego por el deseo comenzó a mover su pelvis y besar su cuello – Me…estás violando –

Eso lo detuvo por completo, observó como Ryuzaki lloraba y algo en su interior se quebró. Su objetivo era cuidarla, protegerla. Ahora había comprendido que lo que había hecho todas estas noches, había sido una violación. Violación de espacio, la había tocado sin su consentimiento. Su orgullo retumbó en el fondo de su interior dando paso al dolor, ahora se sentía como la persona más miserable del mundo.

— Déjame explicarte –Escupió las palabras - ¿Por qué crees que tu cuerpo reacciona así al tocarte?

Se alejó de la muchacha y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, la decepción de él mismo estaba llenando su interior. Observó como Ryuzaki cambiaba su semblante y se colocaba delante de él, curiosa.

— Eres sonámbula –Murmuró, la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida

— I-imposible –

— Si hubiera querido tocarte, te aseguro que este no sería mi método –Habló sin dirigirle la mirada.

— Entonces –

— Tú, me buscaste –Emitió, un gran silencio se sintió en la habitación

— ¿Qué? –

— Comenzó desde él día que dormimos juntos -

— ¡Desde allí…! -

— No –Negó rotundamente - te ignoré por una semana, pero luego no pude -

— Pero llevas entonces -

— 10 días –Murmuró, al verla bajar la cabeza avergonzada y traumada al mismo tiempo, él hizo lo mismo. Por primera vez en su vida sentía vergüenza por si mismo – lo sé -

Todo duró en silencio por unos diez minutos, Ryoma no pensaba en nada, miraba sus pies en el suelo con la cabeza gacha. Entonces escuchó algo de Ryuzaki que jamás pensó que escucharía.

— L-lo siento – Levantó la mirada viéndola sentada en el suelo frente a él, mirando hacia un lado. Luego cruzaron miradas - ¡Pero eso no era excusa! -

— ¡Lo se! – Gruñó - ¿Crees que no lo sé?, pero recuerda que soy un hombre – habló mientras caminaba a la puerta conectora, volteó a mirarla – y si vez que una mujer gime tu nombre no podrás contenerte – volteó su rostro y sonrió melancólico – Esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que te oigo pronunciar mi nombre – Se alejó hacia su cuarto con el orgullo por el piso, entonces comprendió todo – Luego Ryuzaki, no vengas a buscarme –

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Los días pasaron lentamente para ella desde esa noche. No podía ver a Ryoma de frente, cada vez las reuniones entre ambos se hacían más incómodas. Pero, el deber siempre los llamaba y ellos seguían siendo los delegados de su clase. Sakuno se sentía cada vez más extraña y alejada del mundo exterior desde ese día.

Aun no comprendía como es que todo eso había pasado, ¿Cómo es que era sonámbula? Y sabía que Echizen no mentía, él no era de esas personas. Ahora le era imposible ver a Ryoma y no recordar aquel beso en esa noche. Ahora comprendía el porque de todo, porque sentía una compañía cuando amanecía, porque se levantaba con ansias y una calentura que jamás había sentido en su vida, por eso su cuerpo le demandaba descanso siempre a la misma hora. Por eso ya no escuchaba a Ryoma escaparse a fiestas, por eso surgió un rumor de que Ryoma había rechazado sexualmente a muchas mujeres.

Aun recordaba a Tomoka molestarse y jurar venganza a la mujer que había robado los ojos de su príncipe. Aun la recordaba jugando con ella y profesar su envidia por que ella ya estaba en "actos sexuales con algún chico". Recordó la carcajada que se le había escapado al escuchar eso. ¿Quién diría que ella estaba siendo víctima de su sonambulismo? ¿Qué diría su mejor amiga si se enteraba que fue ella la razón del porque la rechazaron?

Y pensar que ella creía que era alguien del mas allá y se la intentaba llevar con él. Siempre su imaginación estaba al límite si tenía miedo, pero nadie, ni ella misma imaginó que todo fuera a resultar así.

Ahora pasaban los días y algo en su cuerpo demandaba. Demandaba algo que ella sabía que no podría proporcionarle, no, no. Ella no sería víctima de sus hormonas, sería virgen hasta el matrimonio ¡Así tenía que ser! O así era su mentalidad. Con el paso de los días comprendió que aguantar no era tan fácil como creía, a cada rato se daba una ducha de agua helada. Las mañanas se levantaba con las manos donde no se suponía que las debía tener, trataba de distraerse de distintas maneras, pasar la mitad de la noche con Ryoga, peinándole el cabello hasta que ella durmiera, pero el tan sólo saber que Ryoma estaba en la habitación de al lado le colocaba los pelos de punta y hacía que todo su cuerpo enervara.

Sus reuniones a solas con él, pasaron de querer ser evadidas a contar los minutos para encontrarse. Lo observaba explicarle las actividades de Noviembre, los alumnos en detención y cada vez el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba. ¿Desde cuándo Ryoma poseía una boca tan besable? Apoyado sobre su mano, mirando la hoja desinteresadamente hablando sobre cosas que ella no estaba dispuesta a comprender, ahora que lo detallaba mejor Ryoma con su uniforme tenía un aspecto sexy y encantador ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado?.

— Por eso los eventos deportivos, se deberían realizar en enero. Pero tendríamos que hablar con los directores de las otras instituciones, ¿Tú que piensas? –Su cabello brillaba con intensidad bajo la luz del sol - ¿Ryuzaki? –Los ojos de Ryoma eran realmente especiales – Ryuzaki –

Se vio a ella misma muy cerca de Echizen, con sus manos sobre las de él e inclinada hacia su cara. Se alejó ruborizada y se levantó de su silla, un calor insoportable comenzó a sentir. Observó a Ryoma, éste sonreía arrogantemente. Resopló y se alejó del salón de reuniones.

— Haz lo q-que qui-ieras –

En ese entonces había comprendido lo dicho por Ryoma en aquella noche, si él no pudo soportar ¿Quién afirmaba que ella sí? Desde ese entonces se le hizo más difícil soportar la compañía del ambarino, se le hizo más difícil vivir en aquella casa y con suerte lograba conciliar el sueño. A cada rato observaba la sonrisa arrogante de Echizen, él sabía que ella estaba sufriendo y aun así sonreía, lo peor no era eso ¡Lo peor es que a ella le gustaba que sonriera! Pronto sus emociones eran confusas, se sentía necesitada, frustrada y enrabiada. Incluso, varias noches lloró sin saber el por qué.

Por otro lado, ella no era la única que estaba sufriendo. Sabía que Ryoma aun no salía a ninguna fiesta, y los rumores sobre él aun persistían, eso quería decir que aun pensaba en ella, y por mas irónico que pensara en eso, le gustaba saber que él tampoco estaba aguantando mucho.

Justo por eso se encontraba como se encontraba hoy en día, a más de una semana después de lo acontecido. Era la media noche y ella por sus diversos sueños, estrambóticas fantasías y ya normales ansias carnales, no podía conciliar el sueño. Ahora estaba levantada frente a la cama, caminando lentamente y respirando profundo para poder calmarse, prendió la luz de su escritorio tratando de leer cualquier cosa, encontró un extraño libro en la gaveta.

— ¿50 sombras? –Preguntó leyendo una nota dentro del libro – para Ryoma de Nanjiro –lo volvió a meter en la gaveta y comenzó a peinar su cabello atareada, si seguía así no iba a terminar muy bien.

Entonces entró a su campo visual la reconocida puerta. La que creía que era una puerta a lo desconocido, era ahora una puerta que la llevaría a lo que había estado deseando por varios días. Caminó pausadamente hasta la puerta conectora de sus dos habitaciones, pero escuchó unos extraños ruidos de la otra habitación, se alejó preocupada y luego recordó.

Se dirigió a su puerta y pasó el seguro, no sabría que explicarle a Ryoga si se encontrara con algo así. Volvió hacia la puerta conectora y por dudas pegó su oreja a la pared. Escuchó muchos pasos, maldiciones, murmureos y caídas. Sonrió para si, él estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella. Sin pensarlo mucho caminó hasta la puerta con el corazón en la garganta, y seguidamente abrió la puerta.

Ambos se sorprendieron en esos minutos, Sakuno de un lado de la puerta, ésta abierta y con la mano en la manija y Ryoma del otro lado, inclinado hacia ella con su mano en la manija. Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, Ryuzaki apartó la mirada sin saber que hacer. El ambarino al contrario, sujetó su mano y la metió en su cuarto.

La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, solo la luz de la calle iluminaba una tercia parte del cuarto. Ryoma cerró la puerta tras la castaña, y apoyó a ésta en la pared. Sakuno estaba con el corazón desbocado, sentía sus manos temblar, la fría pared en su espalda y frente a ella Echizen, con ambas manos a su lado, sabía que no tenía escapatoria y es que no quería escapar.

El ambarino se acercó más a la castaña, al punto de unir sus cabezas, Ryoma recostó los codos de la pared, ambos pechos estaban pegados y las respiraciones entremezcladas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el ambarino mirando directamente los ojos rubíes de la castaña. El silencio reinó en el lugar

— Sabes lo que hago –Respondió la castaña sin pestañear.

— ¿No te arrepentirás luego? -

— Eso lo veré en el futuro –Contestó, Ryoma se acercó aun mas, plantando un corto beso en los labios de la fémina

— Estás segura –Afirmó en vez de preguntar, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y él sonrió ampliamente. Había estado esperando un buen tiempo para esto, la besó con la misma intensidad que la había besado aquella noche, y la cargó entre sus caderas llevándola a la cama. Ya ambos verían que hacer después.

**N/A**

Graciaaas, muchas gracias por leer y seguirme hasta aquí *-* lo aprecio mucho.

**BlackDream-May:** Hay chica Tranquila, si yo me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza al escribirlo, debía parar xq no sabía como continuarlo, pero bueno, ya se cual es la diferencia entre lime y lemon. ¡Graciaaas de verdad! nadie me lo pudo explicar mejor que tú, creo que ya voy dejando saber como es que su relación cambia, creo que es una de las cosas mas matutinas que he visto en la vida real. Y SII! puse a Daai!, es que Dai es demasiado hermoso, y timido y dulcee! enotnces me dije: Dai es perfecto hay que ponerlo xD. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Alice Bezarius Echizen:**Sii! a ti si te gustó. Jaja xd! que bien chama, de verdad que me alegra, espero que esta actualización también te guste :). Casi que lo ruego :(.

**SaKuRiMo0n:** Raro? Supeer rariisimo! Yo lo leí después y me dije: por qué lo hice tan raro?, esa no era la idea principal xd. Pero no importa! ese es el toque de la escritora. Entonces me salió chistoso..xd, se suponía que debía ser..no se ¿ardiente? Jajaja. Bueno, sigue siendo mi toque a la historia, espero ansiosa tu opinión :)

**Katte Turner:** Vale, si no me he desmayado antes ya lo hice xd. ¡Claro que me gustan tus historias! y como escribes.. uff. Realmente no pensé que te llamara la atención y me ruborizas! tengo potencial.. eso me emociona, si es así te aseguró que seguiré publicando lo más que pueda. Haré que te enorgullezcas ya verás :)  
Y como tu dijiste, es muy rápido, incluso como vistes en este capítulo pasan muchas cosas, sólo espero que se entienda que en la historia si pasa tiempo. Y que en la vida real todo pasa rápido.

**Yiemvi Shiraiwa:** Hoolaa chica!, enserio mis capítulos dan risa? me alegra que te rías un poquito con mis historias, la idea es hacerte pasar un buen rato. Espero que me haya quedado bueno el capi :)

Espero ansiosa sus opiniones! No me insulten si no les gusta :(  
Buen día/noche


	4. Chapter 4

Heey hola!. Espero que todos estén bien. Se que me he tardado más de lo planeado, pero si hay una buena razón :) La Universidad me tiene mal y sólo me falta un capítulo para terminar esta historia. OJO, no es que éste sea el penúltimo capítulo, como ya había dicho antes esta historia ya la tenía avanzada, así que no se me hagan falsas ideas que aun falta más de Reversible. Este capítulo es bastante salido de sus personajes, encontrarán a un Ryoma no tan arrogante y una Sakuno bastate lanzada (dentro de lo que cabe en mi cabeza) espero que no les incomode, en esta historia todo tiene un porque :).En fin, que lo disfruten.

Gracias a kauran28 y tatianazelada95 por agregar esta historia a favoritos! Y a CammiB, ClauOz404 y Kasaru28 por seguirla :D!

**Aclaro:**  
Ryoga es mujer.  
Esta historia es un universo alterno pero muy leve xd.  
Sakuno y Ryoma están salidos de su caracter, de nuevo... espero que no les moleste :(

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

**Resumen**

Sakuno Ryuzaki y Ryoma Echizen son compañeros que estudian en el mismo curso. A pesar de que la mayoría de las personas aseguran que ambos se tratan muy bien juntos, ambos compañeros saben que no. La castaña y el ambarino no están acorde el uno al otro, al punto de profesarse odio. Pero todo cambiará con el progreso del tiempo, en situaciones incómodas y sexualmente extrañas, ambos sabrán que del odio al amor hay un solo paso. Y mucho más cuando si está involucrado el placer ¿Quién diría que eso pudiera ayudar tanto?

**Capítulo 4.**

_**Jugando a ser amantes**_

La noche era cálida, el cuarto de Ryoma se encontraba con las luces prendidas, los cuadernos yacían esparcidos por todos lados, la laptop en el escritorio estaba cubierta de varios papeles y la cama estaba desarreglada. Dos personas se encontraban encima de ésta, Sakuno estaba sentada encima de sus rodillas leyendo en voz alta una escritura en una de las tantas hojas que se encontraban esparcidas por todo el cuarto, detrás de ella yacía el ambarino con ambas piernas alrededor de ella y peinando su cabellera rojiza.

La castaña leía con cuidado la escritura que por tantas horas estaban deseando conseguir, se trataba de un permiso para lograr hacer un viaje de excursión hacia el monte Fuji, la idea había sido de su profesor de Biología que necesitaba que sus estudiantes conocieran los diferentes tipos de rocas, plantas y piedras que se encontraban en ese lugar; para poder ir necesitaban la autorización de los directores de la institución y para eso estaban ellos, para conseguir el permiso.

Entonces allí estaban ambos, creando una carta formal para los directores, planeando y plasmando con atención cada palabra que iría en la carta. Sakuno terminó de leer mientras Ryoma seguía peinando su cabello.

— Creo que así está bien, ¿Tu qué crees? –Preguntó la castaña mientras sentía como repetidamente le cepillaban el cabello. De pronto escuchó la risa de Echizen.

— Es la primera vez que preguntas mi afirmación sobre algo que haces –Sonrió con arrogancia, era la primera vez que le agradaba tanto la compañía de una mujer que no fuera su madre. Escuchó como la chica refunfuñaba.

— ¿Podrías dejar de cepillarme el cabello? –Preguntó fingiendo estar molesta – no entiendo por que ahora me tengo que someter a esto, no dejas que me lo recoja, ni que me lo trence, ni que me lo cepille –dijo tratando de alejarse de él, Ryoma solo rió.

— Me recuerda a esa noche –Dijo simple.

Desde aquella noche todo entre ellos había cambiado, desde hace dos semanas no reñían ni sus presencias eran incómodas para el otro. Esa sencilla noche lo había cambiado todo, desde ahí no podían dormir separados por mas que lo quisieran, aun las tiernas caricias de Ryuzaki las tenía plasmadas en la piel y es que desde ese día una mínima caricia podía prender la mas pequeña y diminuta ceniza; podía calentar a hasta el corazón mas frío.

No había existido una noche en que él no tocara a Ryuzaki, en cierta parte era molesto, sólo eran caricias encima de la ropa, sólo eran roces y muy largos besos, pero de allí no podía avanzar. Le molestaba de alguna forma saber que ella siempre lo rechazaría después de la primera noche en que intento quitarle la ropa. Ella ya se lo había dicho y sus palabras seguían en su cerebro hasta en los momentos de ahora "Sólo quiero que me vea, me desnude y me quite la virginidad el hombre que llegue a amar", eso le había afirmado muchas cosas.

Si bien Sakuno no era como las demás féminas que había conocido de su edad hasta ahora, ella poseía el mismo frío corazón y simples ansias de sexo que pertenecían a las chicas de la actualidad. Algo le había quedado claro desde esa vez, tanto él como ella hacían lo que hacían para saciar sus deseos, sólo era toqueteo, sólo caricias sin sentimiento alguno, sólo la excitación y emoción del momento, pura pasión. Pero, no lo hacían por amor y eso le aliviaba, tenía por seguro que Ryuzaki no saldría lastimada si en algún momento él decidía terminar con todo.

Pero, por ahora sabía que había mucho que hacer entre ellos dos y eso lo sabía perfectamente, sino el día de hoy no hubiera caído ante las insinuaciones de la muchacha en el salón de reuniones. Ya había comprendido porque ella había cambiado el salón de reunión entre ellos dos. Al llegar a dicha aula, ésta estaba escondida en una de las esquinas de la estructura, escondida entre las paredes y el único contacto visual era a través de la puerta, se trataba del laboratorio de los primeros años.

No imaginaba que Sakuno tuviera fantasías con respecto a su instituto. O quizás se le había ocurrido en el camino a casa. Debía recordar que esa mañana él le había plantado un beso en la escalera sin que nadie los viera, después de todo él tal vez hubiera empezado todo. Cuando entraron al salón él no tenía ni la mas mínima sospecha de lo que tenía planeado su compañera, él entró y colocó varios cuadernos encima de la gran mesa central del laboratorio, se sentó y comenzó a leer todo lo que les tocaba hacer.

No se había enterado cuando Sakuno se colocó detrás de él, volteó su silla para quedar frente a ella y la miró en son de curiosidad, antes de realizar cualquier pregunta ella ya lo estaba besando furtivamente. Aun recordaba la vibración punzar cada una de sus células y la emoción que había sentido al ver que ella había tenido el suficiente valor para tomar la iniciativa. La cargó y colocó en la mesa para luego rodear las piernas en sus caderas. Juraba que entre todos sus encuentros aquel había sido el más codicioso y atrevido de todos ellos, por un momento pensó que si no hubiesen escuchado algunos pasos acercarse a ellos, no se habrían detenido.

También notó que adoraba sus besos, largos y apasionados. Debían separarse para poder calmar sus agitaciones, ella más que ninguna otra mujer había logrado tanto en él. Hacía que sudara, jadeara y rogara. A Ryuzaki le encantaba verlo sufrir. A veces pensaba que ella vengaba todas las molestias que él le había hecho pasar, haciéndolo sufrir a su manera.

Por otro lado, tenía claro que algunas noches no sólo estaban para tener sus extraños y "recatados" momentos sexuales. Allí es cuando entraba su teoría de "no poder separarse", aunque ni él ni ella tuvieran deseos ni las hormonas a flor de piel, de todas maneras si no se encontraban con el otro al llegar la noche entonces no dormían. Él ya lo había intentado más de una vez, y siempre terminaba escabulléndose dentro de las sábanas de Ryuzaki e irónicamente, ésta también estaba despierta siempre esperando su llegada, allí es cuando ambos decidieron dormir juntos. Con el mismo transcurso que el de siempre, cerrar con seguro las puertas de entrada y quedarse en cualquier cama hasta dormir.

Sonrió al ver como había cambiado su relación con todo lo que estaba pasando y ¡no era más de esperar! ¿Qué relación de odio-odio no cambiaba cuando la pasión estaba involucrada? Sakuno había vuelto a ser la pequeña niña que había conocido en su niñez. Había vuelto a ser la Sakuno que conoció hace mucho tiempo. Eso quería decir que el problema entre ellos dos siempre había sido ella. Era de esperar, porque sabía que él no había cambiado en nada. Era cierto que ahora se encontraba como un estilista cepillando su cabello largo y alborotado, ¡Pero le gustaba su cabello así! Y ella disfrutaba de sus sesiones de peinado, así que ¿Qué perdía?

Observó a Ryuzaki totalmente sonrojada y resoplando, ya había aprendido a conocer sus expresiones, sabía cuando estaba fingiendo molestia y cuando en realidad lo estaba, sabía cuando se ponía seria y cuando el deseo de adueñaba de ella. Ahora podía decir que la conocía, y pensar que todo había cambiado en tan sólo dos semanas.

— ¿No tienes una hermana para cepillarle su cabello? –Llamó su atención la castaña con una sonrisa arrogante. Ella también había aprendido a conocerlo. Él dejó de cepillar su cabello y la volteó para hablarle de frente, éste era un tema serio.

— Escúchame bien Ryuzaki –Habló con rabia – yo jamás, ¡Jamás! Voy a volver a tocarle el cabello a la rubia oxigenada –dijo – buscando que se le caiga cuando se lo toque –

Escuchó la risa de Sakuno y sonrió, eso era lo que estaba buscando desde el principio.

— No tienes por que ser tan malvado con Ryoga, seguramente si fueras chica lo entenderías –

— Si fuera chica no me tiñera el cabello una vez a la semana ni me la pasaría cantando "Jitensha, Jitensha, Jitensha" a cada minuto –Expresó con clara decepción

— Es sólo una niña Ryoma –Su corazón saltó al oír su nombre – no puedes hablar de ella como… -tomó su rostro entre sus manos y posó sus labios en los de ella.

No comprendía por qué reaccionaba así cada vez que Ryuzaki pronunciaba su nombre, sentía como todo su cuerpo vibraba y su corazón saltaba, sino se conociera pensara que se trataba de alegría o algún enamoramiento, pero si se conocía. Sabía que quizás era un asociamiento con los primeros días en los que ella pronunciaba su nombre entre sueños. Eso tampoco lo comprendía y jamás le pregunto ¿Por qué ella soñaba con él? Con los días lo había olvidado y en esos momentos no preguntaría.

Se despegó lentamente de la castaña con claras intenciones de seguir, siguió con los ojos cerrados tratando de prolongar la sensación que le daba el besar a la chica, los abrió sorprendido de sus emociones y escuchó un suspiro de la castaña. Al diablo sus emociones y el racionalismo, él quería seguir. Sujetó de nuevo su rostro antes de que ella comenzara a hablar y advertir que debían terminar la carta, la besó. La besó una y otra vez, mordió y lamió sus labios en modo de petición y con intenciones de buscar cierto resultado.

Sintió como ella gemía y luego se lanzaba encima de él besándolo. Sonrió para sus adentros, ya sabía los puntos débiles de la chica y adoraba que ella enloqueciera de esa manera. Se sentó con ella encima de él mientras la castaña lo rodeaba con las piernas, él aprovechó el momento y metió su mano dentro de la camisa, tocando solo su espalda. La siguió besando con dedicación y furor. Bajó sus besos hasta el cuello de la chica mientras esta empezaba a suspirar, él acariciaba con cuidado su espalda, manteniendo la mano en un solo régimen de distancia.

Besó todo su cuello probando cada sabor de éste, subió y la besó una vez más. Luego ella se escondió entre su cuello y comenzó a besarlo tímidamente, acarició su cabello enredándolo entre sus manos, adoraba que Ryuzaki lo acariciara. Siguieron con los besos y las caricias. Sin darse cuenta, pasaron 20minutos mientras ellos rodaban en la cama, la pasión fue aumentando. Él quedó encima de ella acostado, se besaban cada vez mas mientras Ryoma se movía intensificando el roce, sus manos paseaban libres y deseosas por encima de la ropa de la chica. Ryoma gruñó apretando sus caderas, quería más.

Ryoma bajó sus besos de nuevo hasta su cuello mientras una de sus manos se dirigía hasta la zona íntima de la chica, ésta gimió al sentir sus dedos por encima de la tela. Ryoma poco a poco perdía la cabeza, bajó a su pecho para seguirlo besando, siguió hasta encontrarse con el nacimiento de sus senos. Siguió por encima de la ropa mientras tocaba su parte íntima.

— Ryoma –Murmuró la muchacha sonrosada al sentir su pecho en la boca de Echizen.

El ambarino mordió el punto del medio haciendo que la muchacha gimiera fuerte

— Ryoma –Dijo en modo de advertencia, pero no quería escucharla. No hoy. Ya era muy tarde. Su boca jugaba con su pecho, la mano que estaba en su zona íntima se dirigió a su vientre y se metió por dentro de su ropa tocando su ombligo – Ryoma –la miró, estaba sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes. La besó mientras su mano poco a poco entraba mas en su ropa, bajó de nuevo hasta sus pechos, la muchacha gemía – no podré mas –

Su corazón se desbocó al escucharla, se detuvo en seco, se levantó y la miró por un segundo. La muchacha jadeaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Ryoma se quitó la camisa haciendo que la castaña abriera sus ojos, él sonrió arrogante. No era el único deseoso.

Se sentó y la sentó encima de él. Besó su ombligo mientras poco a poco iba subiendo la camisa, subió un poco mas hasta encontrarse el brasier. Terminó de quitar la camisa y enterró la cabeza entre los senos de la muchacha. No estaban desnudos, pero era todo un logro para él.

Besó las partes descubiertas de la chica mientras ella sólo jadeaba, siguió saboreando cada sitió descubierto y luego se detuvo. La quitó de encima y la sentó frente a él. La miró con curiosidad, estaba con los ojos apretados y la cabeza gacha. Su interior se quebró como aquella vez ¿No le había gustado? ¿Había abusado de ella? Se alejó un poco mirando hacia abajo sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Había fallado de nuevo? Las acciones de Ryuzaki respondieron sus preguntas.

Sintió como ella se acercaba y besaba su pecho mientras acariciaba su abdomen, el fuego en su interior volvió a prender y sin saber por qué sonrió. Sakuno a veces lo sorprendía con lo que hacía. La detuvo y lo alejó de si.

— Si seguimos te aseguro que no me detendré –Murmuró alejando el brazo de la castaña de su abdomen.

Se levantó de la cama y buscó el papel que seguramente se había caído ente tanto agite, la dichosa carta debía ser entregada en unos días más y aun así ya la tenían lista, debía reconocer que Ryuzaki tenía un gran sentido de la responsabilidad. Guardó el papel en una de las gavetas de su escritorio mientras sentía una mirada en su espalda. Volteó a ver a la castaña, ella ya se había colocado la ropa y lo miraba expectante, su mirada solo significaba algo, ya era tarde.

Observó la hora y confirmó sus sospechas, eran las 12pm y ella debía levantarse temprano para no levantar sospechas y devolverse a su cuarto temprano. No querían ser descubiertos por Ryoga. Él apagó las luces del escritorio y las de su habitación, se dirigió a la cama viendo como la castaña seguía mirándolo de la misma manera, con ambos ojos bien abiertos y apretando la sabana en sus piernas. Él se acostó junto a ella y le dio la espalda.

— N-no te pondrás la-la camisa –Dijo en modo de petición.

— Hace calor hoy –

— P-pero –

— Dudo que sea problema para ti, tu eres la mas controlada de los dos –Dijo mirándola desafiante, ella frunció el ceño y asintió la cabeza.

— Solo era u-una duda –

Ambos se acostaron dándose la espalda. Ryoma suspiró frustrado, era como si todos sus pensamientos y suposiciones hubieran sido negados por los hechos. Primero Ryuzaki se había dejado llevar más allá y ahora estaban los dos molestos uno con el otro. ¿Por qué no puede dejar de ser tan terca y decir que es mucho para ella?, resopló mientras se acomodaba aun mas en la cama, no era algo por lo que debería pensar. De todas maneras, ellos no eran nada ¿Por qué él se molestaba cuando la rechazaba? Negó con la cabeza, si eran algo. Eran amantes.

De pronto sintió unos frágiles brazos abrazarlo por la espalda, él volteó y la vio completamente dormida detrás de él. Sonrió al notar la ternura emanar de ella, no muchas personas hacían que él se enterneciera. Colocó uno de sus brazos debajo de la cabellera roja esparcida por el resto de la almohada y permitió que la chica abrazara su pecho, él rió levemente.

— Haré como estuvieras dormida –Murmuró sabiendo que Ryuzaki estaba más despierta que él. Ella hacia que sus noches fueran mas interesantes.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Él día llegó rápido y la alarma comenzó a vibrar bajo su cuerpo. Se levantó pesadamente sin siquiera abrir los ojos, con las manos frente a ella para no chocar con nada. Pasó por la puerta conectora de habitaciones y la cerró. Abrió un ojo con esfuerzo para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada y quitarle el seguro, observó la hora y se alegró al ver que le quedaban dos horas. Se acostó en la cama y a los pocos minutos se volvió a dormir.

El lapso de dos horas se había acabado mas rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Se sentó en la cama y estiró su cuerpo, eran las ocho de la mañana y ya debía comenzar su rutina. Se levantó de la cama y salió afuera del cuarto para ir al baño que se situaba en el pasillo de los cuartos de ambos hermanos Echizen.

Pasó por la puerta de la habitación de éste y resopló molesta. Seguramente él seguía durmiendo feliz de la vida, despreocupado y hundido en la cama. Sin pensar que entraban temprano, ni que debían llegar a la hora. No, a él le encantaba hacer que ella perdiera la paciencia esperándolo. Pero ¿Quién la obligaba a ella a esperarlo?, no podía, era una petición de él y como buena amiga lo esperaba; aunque él hiciera que llegaran un minuto después. Siempre llegaban a tiempo, pero ella quería llegar más temprano de lo acostumbrado, esa era su rutina y costumbre.

Pero casi todas sus rutinas planeadas estaban cambiadas ahora, desde hace algunas semanas desde aquella noche mucho había cambiado entre los dos. Podía decir que las noches de caricias que le propinaba Echizen hacían que ella se desestresara bastante. Ya no discutían tanto como antes, las horas de su cotidiana reunión pasaban volando por lo agradables que eran.

Ciertamente, en algunos momentos detestaba a Ryoma, pero no de la misma manera en que lo hacía antes. Sus peleas sólo surgían por algo que por lo menos ella creía que eran temas importantes o relevantes en su vida. Era sorprendente la rapidez con la que había cambiado tanto su relación y todo se lo debía a todas las noches que pasaban juntos.

No entendía por qué ni como es que había pasado tanto entre los dos, ni tampoco quería pensar en el por qué ella se dejaba hacer tantas cosas por el ambarino. Por supuesto, ella tenía claro – y se lo imponía a ella misma – que el hombre a el que quisiera entregar por completo su cuerpo no era Ryoma, pero sentía que su cuerpo respondía cada vez más a las manos de él. Estaba segura que pronto su separación estaba cercana sino quería terminar en los brazos del chico.

Por otro lado, todo lo acontecido los había ayudado a ambos a entenderse mutuamente, por lo menos sabía que ella era un libro abierto para Ryoma. Pero, por más que quisiera, Ryoma seguía siendo un misterio para ella, aunque ya lo había dejado pasar, de todas maneras ¿Qué le importaba a ella entenderlo? Su relación había cambiado, se entendían y no peleaban ¡Eso era lo importante! También por que Ryoma había cambiado demasiado.

Es que ¡no era de esperar! Él siempre había sido el del problema entre los dos. Ya no le sacaba de quicio, no le tendía bromas ni la hacía sentir mas inferior que él. El Ryoma que había conocido hace mucho tiempo había vuelto. Pronto los rumores sobre él habían llegado a sus oídos, muchas veces observó a Tomoka preguntarle quién había sido la mujer que había cambiado a Ryoma. Él ya no iba a fiestas, no era tan despreciable como antes y por alguna irónica razón era educado con las mujeres. No pudo evitar reír al escuchar eso, se sentía feliz. Ella había cambiado a un moustro como Ryoma ¿Cómo no iban a decir que ya no estaba en busca de sexo si ella lo saciaba por completo? O eso era lo que el ambarino le hacía entender.

En un principio también había pensado en eso y también molestado. ¡Ella no quería compartir por los momentos a Ryoma con otra chica! Pero tenía por seguro que eso no pasaba, todas las noches estaba con ella y en clases sabía que él no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Sino conociera como es él, pensaría que estaba enamorado. Pero eso era imposible, al final de todo, estaban hablando de Ryoma Echizen. El príncipe del hielo.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo mirando la puerta de Ryoga, ésta de pronto salió rápidamente. Vestida con su uniforme y despeinando su cabello con las manos, gritando que iba tarde. La observó hasta desaparecer escaleras abajo, a veces comprendía porque Ryoma la subestimaba tanto. Pero era Ryoga, no había nadie como ella en el mundo y eso Ryoma lo tenía que entender.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al baño, entró teniendo un último pensamiento. Ryoma había cambiado muchísimo, pero ¿Ella también lo había hecho? Ciertamente estaba más despreocupada ahora pero eso nada mas, ella seguía siendo la misma de antes. La Sakuno Ryuzaki de siempre.

Entró al baño y lo cerró con seguro, era mejor cerciorar que Echizen no haría algún intento de entrar al baño, colocó su uniforme en el mesón del lavamanos y se quitó la ropa. Bajó sus pantalones y se quitó la camisa. Se miró al espejo con ropa interior, su cuerpo tampoco había cambiado, volteó hacia la ducha y se encontró con unos ojos ambarinos.

Pegó un grito asustada y caminó hacia atrás hasta la puerta ¿Qué hacer? ¿Abrir la puerta? ¿Colocarse la ropa? ¿Taparse? Sus ojos la traicionaron, Ryoma estaba tras la ducha, para nada cubierto con el jabón pegado en su cuerpo, miró hacia abajo. ¡Mierda!, cubrió sus ojos con sus manos ¡Ella no quería ver eso! Ryoma… ¡Ryoma era grande! La risa se apoderó de ella al verse en tal situación.

— L-lo siento, m-me iré… -Sintió como el muchacho la sujetaba de los brazos y la metía en la ducha, su cabeza bajó hasta bajo y él la levantó con la mano en su barbilla. Su corazón saltó al ver la cara de Echizen.

Sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa en su rostro. Inhaló el aire que había perdido por unos segundos. Era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa así en la cara del ambarino, ella comenzó a reírse junto a él. No sabía que pasaba, pero le agradaba. Él la abrazó mientras seguían riéndose, unos minutos de haberse calmado Ryoma bajó su cara hasta su hombro y cerró la puerta de la ducha. Subió la cara y besó sus labios.

— Buenos días –Escuchó de Ryoma mientras la acercaba mas a él.

— ¿Q-qué haces? –Preguntó teniendo sospechas.

— Vengarme –Escuchó mientras trataba de librarse de sus brazos. Ya era demasiado tarde, la regadera ya estaba abierta.

— ¡Suéltame Ryoma! –Gritó mientras sentía el agua correr por su cuerpo - ¡Suéltame n-no quiero! –Gritó aun más fuerte empujando a Echizen – ¡micabello! Ryom...-

Unos labios sobre los suyos la sorprendieron. Ryoma la apretó mas hacia él besándola profundamente, ella enredó sus brazos entre el cuello del ambarino, el agua los había empapado por completo. Ryoma la colocó frente a la pared y siguió besándola acariciando su espalda, luego se alejó de ella un poco, lo suficiente para que no lo viera completo.

— Voy a salir, pero quiero que hagas algo por mi –Murmuró llevándola otra vez debajo del agua – mírame a la cara, solo eso. Ninguno de los dos miraremos hacia abajo –

— Estás viendo hacia abajo –Dijo de inmediato.

— Pero te estoy viendo a los ojos –Debatió él. Entonces la muchacha se sintió incomoda, no estaba acostumbrada a que le vieran directamente a los ojos y menos Echizen, sintió su corazón latir fuerte y despegó la mirada de él.

— S-solo no m-me mires –Murmuró distrayéndose con su cabello, sintió un beso en sus labios.

— Me voy entonces –Advirtió mientras señalaba su cara – mira aquí -

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco pensando que sería mejor voltearse y listo. Luego comprendió lo que trataba de hacer el ambarino, si se volteaba él vería mucho de ella. Cruzó los brazos tapando sus senos que se veían a través de la tela mojada, era mejor verlo a él que él la viera a ella. Posó su mirada en los ojos ambarinos de Echizen, sintió un nudo en el estómago y el nerviosismo adueñarse de ella. Prefirió ver su cabello o cuello. No pensaba que fuera tan incómodo y difícil mirarlo directamente.

— Ryuzaki mírame –Escuchó una suplica. Suspiró mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos ¿Por qué él todo lo tenía que hacer tan complicado? ¿Por qué ella tenía que acceder a cada petición? No le gustaba. ¡No le gustaba ver sus ojos! Se sentía extraña, intimidada y por alguna razón nerviosa ¡No le gustaba! ¿Por qué tenía que someterla a eso?

Miró sus ojos, su rostro permanecía atento a los pasos que daba hacia atrás y al mismo tiempo emanaba tranquilidad, suponía que era para que ella no se preocupara. Pronto salió de la ducha y ella cerró la puerta en la cara del ambarino. No quería más eso, no quería un ambiente así entre los dos.

— Podías haber dejado que me alejara un poco mas –Escuchó al ambarino. Abrió la regadera para que el agua hiciera ruido al caer contra el suelo. Sabía que Ryoma entendería lo que ella trataba de hacer – como quieras –él habló fríamente y cerró con un portazo. Ella suspiró, quizás su relación no había cambiado del todo pero algo sí. Ahora a ella le preocupaba que en verdad estuviera molesto.

Terminó de tomarse una ducha y se vistió en el baño. Sentía ahora un nudo en la garganta y el ánimo por los suelos. No entendía nada ¿Por qué se sentía triste? ¿Por qué Echizen tenía que ser tan dramático? ¿No podía comprender que ella era una mujer y no quería que la viera? Aunque hasta ella sabía cual era la verdadera razón de su incomodidad. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ryoma siempre había tenido ese poder en su mirada, siempre amenazaba a los demás o los miraba como poca cosa ¿Cómo se podía adaptar ahora a un Ryoma casi sumiso? No, eso no entraba en sus cabales.

Salió con su uniforme escolar y se encaminó hasta la puerta de su habitación. No debería pensar en como se sintiera él, no era su problema. No le había afectado jamás ¿Por qué le afectaría ahora? Preparó su morral, concentrándose en las materias que vería. Castellano, Física, Historia y Biología. Todas sus tareas estaban listas, cualquier exposición preparada. Recordó la carta, debían entregarla al siguiente día y ella debía tenerla guardada en su carpeta, pero la carta estaba donde Echizen, resopló molesta. No se dejaría llevar por su conciencia, no era su problema si él estaba mal.

Salió de la habitación y fue hasta la de Echizen pero esta estaba cerrada ¿Ya se había ido?, caminó hasta su habitación y se detuvo frente a la puerta conectara, ésta no llevaba seguro así que siempre estaba abierta. La abrió con cuidado y divisó al ambarino, éste yacía vestido y con el morral a sus pies. Estaba recostado del ventanal con los ojos cerrados. Seguramente ¿disfrutando del ambiente? No. Seguramente estaba disipando su molestia. Suspiró, no estaba ahí para adivinar las emociones del muchacho.

Caminó hasta el escritorio de la habitación y abrió la gaveta, la carta estaba a primera vista, totalmente plana y acomodada. Estudió extrañada la carta, la hoja del día anterior estaba arrugada por el revuelco que ambos habían causado y ésa no era su letra. Volteó a ver a Echizen, éste seguía en la misma posición de antes. No dijo nada, cerró la puerta conectora y salió por la principal, así estaría abierta por si se acordaba de otra cosa. Llegó a su habitación y guardó en su carpeta la carta. Ya era la hora de partir, sujetó su mochila y salió de la habitación.

Ryoma no era su problema, se lo repetía una y otra vez. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo pero una mano la detuvo, volteó a ver a Echizen con el morral en sus manos. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando él la arrinconó a la pared y la comenzó a besar. La besaba con la misma intensidad de siempre, con el mismo esmero y dedicación. Se alivió en su interior, por mas que lo intentara ocultar, ella sabía que estaba preocupada por el ambarino. Soltó la mochila en el suelo para poder abrazar a Echizen por el cuello, le acarició la nuca hasta seguir por la coronilla del cuero cabelludo.

Se siguieron besando hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse, se separaron alarmados y vieron a Ryoga subir las escaleras corriendo, gritando Jitensha repetidas veces. Ambos la miraron pasar por su lado y correr hacia su cuarto, se quedaron por unos momentos estáticos, en silencio. La rubia salió de su habitación de nuevo anunciando que se le había quedado su cepillo mágico de oro.

— Sin el no soy nada –Exclamó la rubia besando repetidas veces el cepillo – ya se van… ¿no? Vamos juntos –emitió la chica bajando las escaleras, ambos suspiraron detrás de ella – ¡Jitensha! ¡Jitensha! ¡Jitensha! ¡Jitensha! ¡Jitensha! –

La castaña observó como Ryoma apretaba el puño exasperado, sonrió al ver como la hermana cantaba aun más alto. Sonrió al ver sus lazos, esa era su manera de quererse y ella disfrutaba al verlos, hubiera querido tener un hermano; quizás serían iguales. Bajaron las escaleras junto a Ryoga, ésta seguía inspirada cantando, pasaron al lado de la cocina. Allí se sintió empujada, observó como Ryoma sonreía divertido dentro de la cocina mientras la besaba.

Abrió los ojos alarmada tratando de alejarlo de ella, Ryoma apretó sus nalgas por encima de la falda y besó su cuello ¿Acaso quería que los descubrieran? ¿Estaba loco?, Ryoma bajó hasta su vientre y ella lo miró asustada ¿Qué tramaba?

De pronto entró Ryoga con la mirada curiosa, Ryoma estaba arrodillado debajo de ella con ambas manos en el piso.

— ¿Qué hacen? -

— A Ryuzaki se le había volado este papel –Emitió indiferente Echizen mientras le tendía una hoja arrugada ¿Qué era eso? – Ten –

— Gra-gracias – murmuró atónita por la situación.

— Vámonos entonces, no quiero llegar tarde –Emitió la rubia adelantando el paso.

— N-no vuelvas a hacer e-eso –Amenazó mientras punzaba con sus dedos el pecho del ambarino. Este rió por lo bajo y la volvió a besar, saltó alarmada y aceleró el paso. No quería ver a Echizen por los momentos – Loco –

Salió de la cocina uniendo paso a Ryoga, quizás acompañándola con su canción distraería un poco sus alterados pensamientos. Comenzó a hablar de su cabello con la rubia mientras peinaba su cabeza, detrás de ellas observó a Ryoma que caminaba tranquilamente observando hacia un lado. Sonrió, él hacía sus días más interesantes.

**N/A  
**

**Si no les ha gustado el capítulo diganmelo por favor!. Haré lo mejor que puedo de todas maneras.**

Muchisimas gracias a BlackDream-Mary, SaKuRiMo0n, Katte Turner, Relena01, Alice bezarius echizen y a TsukihimePrincess por comentar el capítulo 3!, nos vemos por PM ;)

Como siempre espero sus opiniones, estoy abierta a todas y muchisimas gracias de antemano por leerme hasta aquí. No saben lo feliz que me hacen y lo motivada que me levanto todos los días por eso :)

Hasta la próxima.

Buen día/noche


End file.
